


Clue

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Monsters/beasts, Murder, Sexual Conent, Torment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious callers. Past Lovers. Monsters. Horrific Pasts. Lies. <br/>Can Frank ever get a break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the screw ups in the first few chapters.....I wrote them a while ago. It gets better! Trust me.

Waiting is the probably one of the most stressful things a human being can do. You could be waiting for that phone call from the doctor that came too late, or the person you are madly in love with to meet you at that coffee shop down the corner. You really can’t do anything but stop everything and hope what you’re waiting for happens, and that it is in your favor.

But sometimes hope can only go so far.

Hope won’t get you through the fact that the man you love was taken, and that you have to wait every 3 days to get a phone call from the abductor (who gives you special tasks to complete or else). It doesn't make the fact that this is mostly your fault, and he shouldn't be the one at fault.

I am.

No one expects it to happen, but it does. Sometimes it occurs right under your nose. Or roof I should say in my case. Now I’m sitting here. Waiting by the old phone that I barely use anymore. Except for THE calls.

How did this exactly happen? I have no idea. But what I do know, sickens me to the core. It makes me want to point a gun to the sky in hope to obliterate whoever’s up there making this happen to me. That doesn’t matter right now though.

The phones ringing....


	2. First Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word on the clue is in bold. After he collects 9 of the clues, all the words will form the very last clue (where Gerard is). 
> 
> Comment if you have questions

“Gee, please I-“   
  
“You what Frank?” He said through the phone. He wasn’t angry, surprisingly, but the way his voice sounded betrayed that he had been crying.  
  
“I didn’t know what I was thinking. I called so I could tell you, but I have to go. We can talk more about it when I get home.” I said back. I barely got out the last word before he hung up on me. I could understand why he was crying.  
  
I’d cry too if my boyfriend just cheated on me with some random groupie.  
  
But he should expect this. Leathermouth isn’t exactly a small band. Groupies are common. Actually it would’ve happened sooner if he didn’t have such amazing self-control….  
  
WAIT! What am I saying? I should be thinking about what a worthless piece of shit I am rather than how many groupies I could’ve gotten. Gerard is so amazing; I should’ve never gone to that party. I knew as soon as I touched that first beer there would be trouble. But now I was paying for not paying attention to my conscience.   
  
And I just hang up on him.   
  
Shit.  
  
He just went through awful depression and addiction and I just dump that shit on him and hang up? I’m a terrible person. I have to go home. Now.   
  
“Guys, I gotta go.” I stated as I got up from the comfy couch and went to grab my coat.  
  
“But we just started practice.”   
  
“Yeah, don’t be all snippy ‘cause you have a hangover.” My band mates called.  
  
“Sorry guys. Practice is canceled.” I retorted. Sometimes being the leader has its privileges.  
  
I was almost out the door when I ran into Him.   
  
“Oh, hey Frankie.” He purred when I passed him. I winced at the name and pronunciation. I didn’t know he worked here…  
  
“Hi.” I snapped. I just kept walking to my car, but he caught up with me and fell in step with my large strides.   
  
“So….How are you?” He asked casually as we burst through the front doors.  
  
“Shitty.” Was all I responded. Can’t the kid take a hint? I’m happy with Gerard. Or maybe was happy with him.  
  
“Why is that? After last night I-“  
  
“Look.” I said, turning to him and putting a finger on his chest for effect. The smirk on his lips faded. “Last night was major mistake. I was drunk.” Shitty excuse. “I have a boyfriend.” Had. “And I am very happy with him.” Was. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go apologize for something that never should’ve happened.” I turned my back on him and walked to my car.  
  
When I backed out he was still standing there, looking like someone just told him they ran over his puppy.   
  
*********************************************  
  
20 minutes later I pulled into the paved driveway. I jumped out and ran like fuck to the big black and red house. I smiled a little at the memory of choosing the house. It was originally pink, but Gerard requested that we get it painted. And I couldn’t say no to him. I can’t say no to anything anymore…  
  
“Gerard!” I screamed as I entered the house. “Gee! Gee! I need to talk to you! Please? I love you!”  
  
No answer.  
  
Maybe he didn’t hear. I ran throughout the big building in search of my love.  
  
Shower – nope  
  
Bedroom – nope  
  
Music room – no  
  
Art studio – nada  
  
I checked everywhere else before giving up. When I walked back into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge.  
  
Went out, be back later.  
  
G  
  
I should be happy that I found out where he was, but I wasn’t. I was even more upset. 1) Gerard always puts little hearts a xoxox when he leaves him a note. 2) Where was he going? 3) It was probably so he could get a revenge lay.  
  
All these thoughts were running through my head, making my present headache worse. Gerard wouldn’t be the one to go out and do that, though. He was probably just out at the store or maybe at Mikey’s. Yeah, he was probably telling his brother so he can get comfort. I’ll just have to wait for him to get back to apologize.   
  
********************************************  
  
4 hours later and no Gerard. I tried to push my mind into thinking he was still at Mikey’s, but after a while I had to give in and call. I’d probably get lectured by Mikey about how to treat his brother, but it was worth it.  
  
“Hello?” Mikey asked after a few beeps.  
  
“Hey Mikey, it’s Frank.”   
  
“Oh hey Frank.” Why does he sound happy? Not that it’s a bad thing, but he should sound pissed that I’m calling right now after Gerard spilled.  
  
“Is Gerard there?” My stomach was full of butterflies as I awaited his answer.  
  
“No. Why?” And there we go. My heart dropped out of my ass and I was shaking.  
  
“No reason. Bye Mikey.” I said quickly before hanging up. No need to worry him about this.   
  
Where was my Geebaby? I know he’s a grown man, but I was allowed to worry.  
  
Then the old phone started ringing. No one had that number anymore though, everyone who needed to reach Gerard and I had our cell numbers. Maybe it was Gerard calling because he forgot his phone!  
  
“Hello?” I asked excitedly.  
  
“Hello Frank.” A scratchy voice answered. This is not what Gerard sounded like at all. He had such a sweet and soothing voice.  
  
“Who are y-“  
  
“I would let me do the talking Frank Iero, or you will have no time.” He snapped. I immediately shut my mouth. “Good boy. Now, you’ve probably realized Gerard’s not there-“  
  
“What the fuck have you done to him?” I shouted into the phone. I heard him let out a small chuckle.  
  
“Nothing yet. But that could all change if you keep this act up. Now, are you going to let me continue?” He asked.  
  
“Yes.” I said, shaking again.   
  
“Good. Now, Gerard is safe.”  I let out a sigh of relief. “For now.” I froze. “But every time you slip up I will torture him.” It took all my self-control not to scream at this motherfucker through the phone, but I needed to listen and keep Gee safe.  
  
“There will be clues that I shall share with you leading you to our location. Here are the rules…” When he finished telling me all the rules, I was left speechless.  
  
1\. Never talk over him or speak when not asked a question  
  
2\. If I mess up on a clue or tell someone about this, he will move farther away and torture Gee in some way and send the video of it to my phone.  
  
3\. I will get 3 days per clue  
  
4\. He will call me once every 3 days  
  
5\. He will never repeat a clue, either I get it right or wrong and start from beginning  
  
6\. If I alert the cops he just straight out kills Gerard in the most painful way possible and makes me watch  
  
7\. I have to keep the old phone on me at all times  
  
8\. I’ll know when I have completed the clue because there will be a piece of paper with something written on it. There will be random letters on it and in the end it will spell out something (what I assume as the destination)  
  
9\. There will also be a number on the paper, and I have to call it as soon as I complete the clue  
  
10\. There are 10 clues in all  
  
“Got it?” He asked.  
  
“Ye-Yeah.” I stuttered. I can’t believe this is happening. I’ll probably wake up any minute now next to Gerard and realize the past 2 days have been a nightmare.   
“Good. Let’s begin.” I froze again. I thought he would at least give me a day to let this all sink in.   
  
“Graves and dirt is all to be seen, where the members of your family are still part of your genes. Good luck, you have 3 days.” Then silence as he hung up. I thought over the clue again.  
  
Ok, what? This makes no sense. ‘Where the members of your family are still part of your genes?’ What the fuck does that mean? Is he talking specifically about me, or just in general?   
  
Ok, THINK Frank. You can do this, for Gee. I sat down and wracked my brain for possible solutions.  
  
Graves and dirt is all to be seen, that has to mean a cemetery. It ties in with the family thing, but what does it all mean?  
  
Still part of your genes? That was the big stumper. My eye lids began to droop as I sat there for 15 more minutes thinking. I can’t go to sleep, I have to figure this out.  
  
That’s when I fell into dream world.

  
**********************************************  
  
When I woke up, it was 9:43 a.m. and I was still on the floor. I need fresh clothes if I was going to decipher that mad man’s clue.   
I walked into the rather large bedroom and grabbed some jeans and a red shirt before looking in the mirror. I looked like shit, and felt like it too. I turned my gaze to the dresser and saw all the pictures.  
  
Some of Gerard and I being goofy, some of my old dog, and then our families…  
  
WAIT! That’s it! My Grammy! She died when I was 9 and she was buried next to an animal clinic and I was worried she was going to come back to life like in Pet Cemetery! I was worried she wouldn’t be part of the family anymore. Or part of the ‘genes’ I should say.  
  
That has to be it! But how would that guy know that? Oh well, the paper is probably on her tomb stone or something! I would have to schedule a flight to New Jersey and then I’d be all set! But that wouldn’t be too hard, considering the band had a private jet I could borrow for the occasion. 1 clue down, 9 to go.

  
**************************************************  
  
Once the flight landed, I ran out to see my taxi waiting for me at the front of the airport.  
  
“Greenleaf apartment complex in Belleville please.” I said once I got in. The man just nodded and began driving.  
  
It only took 1 hour before we were in front of my old apartment complex. I figured I could just walk the 10 minutes to the cemetery and save money. I paid the man and began my trek. Belleville was just as I remembered it. Grey, smoggy skies, bad neighborhoods, tall brick buildings, graffiti, just like home. The cemetery came into view and I began running. When I walked the familiar way to Gram’s grave, I saw a piece of paper flapping in the wind taped to it.   
  
 **It’s**  
  
It read, and under that a number. I took out the phone and dialed.  
“Ahh, Frank. Congrats on completing the first clue. Ready for the next one?” I nodded, even though he couldn’t see.  
  
“Next to the black it stands on end, the painted and smiling faces always your friend. And by the way, since you completed this one so quickly, you only get 2 days now. Bye bye.”   
  
Silence.


	3. Hush Little Baby

Two days? Only two days? Just because I did this one quickly doesn’t mean I can do the rest that fast. Especially this one, this one barely makes any sense.   
  
Next to the black it stands on end, the painted and smiling faces always your friend.   
  
Painted and smiling faces? Maybe he means Halloween makeup that makes people look grotesque. That makes sense, but Halloween is nine months away. Unless I find a time machine, that can’t be what he means. Come Frank, think, you only have 2 days and this place might be halfway across the world. Maybe he’s talking about that fucked up hospital that stands by a black wall where all the doctors wear face makeup.  
  
Yeah, I’m sure thats it.  
  
I really need to think about this. When those two days pass and I don’t complete what he wants, then he will do something to Gerard. Stands on end.....that probably means that it is a building of some sort. Next to the black....that might mean another building, or maybe a body of water. Painted and smiling faces....maybe face paint? If they are smiling that has to mean they are happy. Always your friend.....that might mean that the people with painted faces are trying to cheer you up. The hospital idea is sounding more practical with each thought.   
  
With a yawn, I slipped to my knees and then lay down on the soft grass. For someone who hasn’t done much today, I sure was tired. All the worrying, waiting, and thinking really took its toll on me. I was out within minutes.  
  
******************************  
When I woke up, I was tied to a hard wooden chair. I didn’t know how long I was out, but I needed to go and find the clue before time runs out.  
  
“He’s awake Mr. Toro.” A scratchy voice called from the other side of the room.   
  
“Excellent. Time to get started.” Another scratchy voice sounded. Faint footsteps made their way over to my chair, and soon enough a man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was standing in front of me. But there was something else that stood out. He had clown make up on.  
  
“Bryar! Get away from him!” Boomed a voice from earlier. The fierceness of the voice made me visibly wince.  
  
“Ah, come on Toro,” Bryar said. “I’m just having a little fun. He’s so tiny that he won’t last long.”  
  
The man I presume as Toro came out of the shadows to stand beside Bryar. He had a mane of curly brown hair atop his head, and had joker face paint.  
  
“Who are you? What are you doing?” I tried to say, but there was a gag in my mouth.   
  
“Shshshsh little boy.” Bryar sad in a creepy, soothing way. “Everything’s going to be ok.”  
  
“Yes, yes it will. Just let me get my tools...” Toro says, more to himself than the other occupants of the room. He turned around and disappeared in shadow. Tools? No, no no no no no no no no. It can’t end like this, I have a man to save. If I don’t he’ll suffer a horrible fate.  
  
“No! Let me go!” Again, the gag kept my words to a low muffle.  
  
“Calm down, everything is fine.” Toro said, reappearing with a large tray of different utensils. Scalpels, scissors,  some needles, gauze, gloves, and several other tools. What was he going to do? Cut me open and rearrange my body like in horror movies? Dissect me and use me as a scientific diagram? The possibilities are endless when two grown men have you trapped somewhere, tied to a chair (gag in mouth), with horrific tools at hand.   
  
Then something else caught my attention. The sign above the door.  
  
Belleville Children Psychiatric Ward was in huge red light up letters. How I did not notice it before, I have no idea. But all I knew was that this was fucked up, and I had to leave. How did I even get here? I was laying in the grass, napping, and then-  
  
“Hey, hey kid. Wake up.” Someone said. Then I felt something poke my side. I got up from the grass, and dusted myself off. That was all just a dream? I could smell the fumes coming from their face paint though.   
  
I looked up toward my saviour, and saw an old man with white hair (shovel in hand) standing to the right of me.   
  
“You ok kid?” Again he says kid. Do I not look twenty? Oh well, I guess my height and size can contribute to that. I nodded, then took off in the direction of the new destination.   
  
It didn’t take long to finally reach the next clue. How could it be? An abandoned hospital with tall trees growing beside it isn’t hard to miss or forget.   
  
I slowly walked into the hospital and turned down the long and dirty corridors.   
  
Belleville Children Psychiatric Ward the sign read above the door. I walked in and looked around in search of the note. Where was it? Just then, the old phone rang.  
  
We don’t bother with greetings, since my greeting would be along the lines of ‘fuck you, you’re and evil bastard.’ “Awww, Frank.” He said sweetly, a hint of sarcasm buried in the chasms of his words.   
  
“What?” I snapped.   
  
“Seems like you have a misfortune on your hands.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
He made several clicking noises, before answering. “Have THEM answer you. Good luck completing this in fifteen minutes. You’ll need it.” I was just beginning to ponder what he said before hanging up, when a loud crash came from the opposite side of the room.  
  
“Hello.” A scratchy voice said. Emerging from the shadows, a gruesome figure showed himself to me. He was about 7’4 and had muscles too big for his actual body. They rippled from beneath the skin, looking as if they were going to burst free at any moment.  The voice alone made me want to shiver; but that with the body was too much. I visibly showed my fear, and I heard a chuckle. At this point I was glad the shadows were hiding his probably scarred face.  
  
“Scared little boy?” Another even scratchier (I didn’t think that was possible) came from behind me. I shivered again, but didn’t dare to turn around. If his voice was scratchier than the first, I didn’t need to know what his body looked like.   
  
“N-N-No.” I stuttered. I tried to stand up tall, but ended up just slouching down again. Another chuckle from the monster in front of me made me shiver again. It was like running nails on an old chalkboard.   
  
“Oh Frank, you never fail to disappoint. But you have grown out of your adjustments a little.” He sounded a little disappointed when he said that. What did he mean when he said adjustments? And how does he know I grew out of them?! Has he been watching me? My thoughts distracted me, while the “front” monster moved so his back was toward me and was  shuffling things around on a tray.   
  
“Bryar, take care of him.” He said. I heard shuffling from behind me.  
  
“Wait! What is going on! I have 15 minutes to get to the clue before-” A hand came over my mouth before I could finish.  
  
“Shshshsh little boy.” ‘Bryar’ said from behind me. Wait? Bryar? Little boy? This was all too familiar....  
Before I knew it I was tied to a hard wooden chair, gag in my mouth. I started wiggling around to break free, but Bryar appeared in front of me. He had the same clown makeup as the dream.   
  
“Shshshsh little boy.” He said, too familiar for my liking. “Everything’s going to be ok. Toro, hurry up, I’m getting impatient.” Oh no.  
  
“Yes, just like last time. I was so surprised he lasted.”  Toro said. More shuffling. “Okay, got my tools. Time to get started.” He said, reappearing from the shadows. Yep, same face makeup. He removed the gag much to my relief.   
  
“Joker, very retro.” I joked. He let out a scratchy laugh.   
  
“Fourteen years and he still remembers.” Bryar said.   
  
“What?” I asked. Now they both laughed.  
  
“Ah Frankie, still so naive.” Toro replied. “Where do you think those scars came from sweetie?”   
  
“Oh my god.” I gasped. He was talking about THE scars. I had them since I can remember, scarring up my lower back and sides. Mom always made me wear long sleeves and baggy hoodies to hide them and the swelling they left. Now that I remember it, I skipped first through fourth grade and was home schooled for some reason I don’t recall.   
  
“Ah, now he remembers our ‘little meeting’ when he was younger.” Bryar says slyly. Were they really the reason I was home schooled? The reason I didn’t have any friends because all the kids already formed cliques?   
  
“Why?” I finally asked. More scratchy chuckles emitted from both their mouths.  
  
“You were so different and adorable it hurt to watch. Especially during recess, you sat in the sand box by yourself.” Toro said, circling me like a shark circling its prey. “How did it feel to be alone?” He asked. “How did it feel to know that you never had anybody? Or that no one would ever love you?”   
  
Tears started forming in my eyes. “Shut up! Some one does love me!” I screamed.  
  
“Gerard is it? He doesn’t love you.” Bryar said, starting to circle me as well.  
  
“Shut up!” I shouted again. “You don’t even know him!”   
  
“Oh, but we do.” Whispered Toro in my ear. Then I heard a beeping noise. “And times up and you haven’t found where we hid the clue. Time to watch the show.”   
  
Bryar left for a moment  before wheeling a big TV back in, placing it in front of me. He pressed the power button and Gerard came on the screen. He was hand cuffed to a bed, wiggling around trying to break free. There was something else too.......oh god he was naked. There was nothing else in the room but the bed and him.   
  
“Oh, let me turn the sound on. Wouldn’t want to miss the noise.” Toro said, grabbing a remote and pressing a button.  
  
“Help! Someone! Frank!” Gerard yelled. I started crying a lot more when I heard his distressed voice.   
  
Toro and Bryar laughed when I plead to let him go.  
  
“Its not our call.” Bryar answered.  Just then, a man with long brown hair came into the room. “Its his.” The man had a scream mask on, and only a pair of boxers. He had a bag, but I couldn’t see its contents.  
  
“Now, just sit back and watch the show.” Toro said sarcastically.   
The man started walking toward the bed. Gerard froze and watched his every move.   
  
“Frank! Help me! Someone, anyone! Please! Don’t hurt me!” Gerard yelled, trying to shy away from the man, who was now at the edge of the bed.  
  
Oh god, what was he going to do to my Gee?


	4. Second Clue

**Gerard's POV**

I stared into the sadistic eyes of my abductor.   
  
“What do you want?!” I screamed. “Someone! Frank! Help-”  
  
“Frank can’t save you now. He failed his clue.” He spoke. His voice was gravely and left a shiver behind.  
  
“What are you talking about, you psycho?” I questioned. He let out a scratchy chuckle before answering.   
  
“He doesn’t care about you anymore.” He said slyly, pacing at the foot of the bed.   
  
“You’re LYING!” I screamed, tears flowing freely now.  
  
“Oh, but I’m not.” He stated. “Answer me this, if he loves you so much why isn’t he here? Why are you in here and he’s free and not getting help.” Then, he moved onto the bed so he was right over me in a pushup position.   
  
“You’re a liar, he wouldn’t do that. He’s out there, searching, and he will find me!” I yelled. He just chuckled again.   
  
“Oh, you are so naive. But sexy and naive at the same time, I miss that.” He flirted. He started to lean down, but I wriggled away and was only able to get a kiss on the cheek. “Honey, you’re handcuffed to the bed post, no where you can go now. Just relax and embrace it like a big boy. This isn’t even the worst of punishment.” He said. I started pulling on the handcuffs even more in a desperate attempt to break free, but only managed to make my wrists bleed.   
  
He got off the bed and over to the bag he dropped on the floor. He pulled an item out of it (hidden by darkness) and made his way back over to the bed. He showed me the tool.  
Shit.  
  
 **Frank's POV**  
  
I watched as the maniac showed Gerard his weapon. Unlike something sexual or kinky like I was expecting, it was a blade. The handle was embedded with what looked like ancient markings.  
  
“Now, to begin the torture.” He says. Torture? Okay, I could kind of handle the weird doctor/ monsters torturing me. I could take the pain because I didn’t complete the clue, but Gerard? The man who never did anything wrong, or hurt anything? He actually went completely out of his way to help people he didn’t even know.   
  
The man moved closer to Gerard with the dagger, and I saw just how terrified Gerard was. He was shaking, and whispering “no please no not me, let this be a dream” over and over again. Then again he had a right to be scared out of his mind. And there was nothing I could do about but sit and watch the horror that began to unfold.  
  
He started off by making two large cuts on his upper right thigh, catching the red substance that oozed out in a strange metal jar (also embedded with the markings). I flinched every time Gerard made a painful gasp or scream for help. Then he moved to the chest, making five very big cuts over it. Again, he caught the blood in the jar.    
  
“Please stop!” Gee yelled again. “What did I do?” Finally, the question that has been in his head since the fucking beginning. The man just sadistically smiled.  
  
“Nothing. Oh nothing beautiful.” He said, dragging the blade over his cheek softly. “It was all that nasty Frank’s fault. He’s the one who put you here. Blame him sweetie.” No! He can’t be blaming me for all of this! What did I do?  
  
“I didn’t do anything you stupid son of a bitch! I LOVE him!” I screamed. Gerard froze and so did the man.   
  
The man looked up right at the camera, and screamed “You idiots! You turned on the reverse mic too!” I saw Gerard turn so he could follow the man’s gaze, and looked straight into the camera.  
  
“Frank! Frank, if you are there, I don’t know where I am....But I know its somewhere with three stories and is very large! The man has a cut on his lower back and a gravely voice! Help me! Get help! Save me-” I didn’t get to hear the rest of his plea before the man punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.   
  
He looked right into the camera, smiled, and said “Time to have my fun. You get one and half more days to find the next clue now, and don’t be stupid again,” before shutting the camera off. Gerard heard me! And after seeing Taken so many times he had enough sense to shout out all he knew about his captor and location.  But do I really want to risk having Gerard tortured again? This man obviously has some strong connections and equipment, so he could see me if I tried something. But could I couldn’t sit in this chair, with these creatures around me, talking about my awful childhood. I wriggled around some more while they were fumbling around with the TV. I managed to get one hand free, but hid the fact that it was. I had one shot at this, I was going to screw it up because I was full of adrenaline and fear.   
  
“That was a bad move, Frankie.” Said Toro after finishing up the TV cables and wires.   
  
“You should have just kept your mouth shut. Maybe he would have left you off easier than last time. But no, now we have to fix you up like last time.” Bryar added. Toro had his back to me, and was probably preparing his ‘tools’. Bryar was smaller, so I guess this is my chance.  
  
Now or never.  
  
I swung my arm at Bryar and was met with a his nose and a sickening ‘crunch!’ before undoing the other arm and turning my full attention to him. He had fallen to the floor, unconscious. Had I done that? He was so much bigger and stronger than me though...  
  
“Maybe you haven’t completely grown out of your adjustments.” Stated Toro. Though his back was turned to me, I could hear the smile in his words.   
  
“What are you talking about!? I’m sick of all this foreshadowing shit! If you’re going to tell me, tell me already!” I screamed. I was truly sick of this, I needed answers.   
  
He let out a hard laugh. “We shall see.” All of a sudden I was knocked across the room. “But you’re going to have to do better than that. A punch isn’t worth shit here. Maybe for Bryar, but he hasn’t had his final adjustment.”   
  
Before I knew it I was in the air, flying toward the black and red wall at the other side of the room. I braced for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw I was standing straight up in an intimidating stance. Toro looked impressed.  
  
“Nice. You still got a little fight in you, I made you well.” He spoke, before crouching near the ground. “Lets see what you got.” Then he charged.  
  
And for some reason I was running at him, too. I felt stronger..powerful...intimidating......nice. It was a too familiar feeling, but it was good all the same. The feeling that you could absolutely do anything you want. Jump off a bridge and live, go sky diving without a parachute, knock out the guy that helped with your boyfriend's capture and get the clue.  
  
When we collided, it was like two thunderbolts crashing together. We both skid across the floor, recovering from the impact. The boom was still echoing around the dark room, creating an eerie noise against the dim lights.  
  
“Impressive, but don’t think this will be easy. Let’s make this interesting, shall we?” He twitched a few times while speaking, then went into a full spazz attack as his muscles bulged from underneath the skin. His fingernails grew longer, along with his teeth. His chest widened and became even more defined, along with his arms and legs. He looked like a fucked up werewolf/vampire/frankenstein. But what stood out most were his eyes. I expected red, but they were a piercing blue/gray. Unlike the rest of the body, they were truly beautiful.   
  
“Why don’t you try and change for me, baby?” He asked with a smirk on his face.  
“I can’t do that!” I screamed.  
  
“Oh, but you can. Just channel the anger inside, you always were powerful, just let the monster come out.” Said Toro, speaking as if changing like that was the easiest thing in the world. But I was a human! Not some weird creature from a horror movie.  
  
“I can’t!”  
  
“Yes you can. Or did that stupid Gerard take the power out of you? Turn you into a muggle like he is?” He said.  
  
“DONT TALK ABOUT GERARD LIKE THAT! He didn’t do what you think he did! You got the wrong guy, I just want my boyfriend back!” The only thing he did was show a sickly grin.  
  
“But it’s true. Gerard is a stupid, ugly, silly muggle who is only holding you back. Come back to us, and we can rule this town, baby.”   
  
“SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” I screamed. I then felt a weird tingle and itch travel throughout my body, making me twitch a little. The feeling became more pronounced and soon enough it felt like I was on fire. Yet, at the same time it felt good. Powerful. Addicting. I fell to the ground in agony and bliss, and started twitching like mad. I looked up to see Toro grinning at me widely. Just as soon as it came, the feeling was gone; leaving me trying to catch my breath on the cold floor. I stood up, trying to regain my balance, but froze. I was farther away from the ground, about the same height as Toro. I looked down at my body, and screamed. It looked like Toro’s but paler and more muscular. It didn’t look as bulging, but more defined and subtle; adding a more natural - as natural as a 7 foot tall monster with sharp teeth and claws could be - look to my body. The claws and teeth were longer and sharper the Toro’s. I bet his eyes were that beautiful color, too.  
  
As freaked out as I should be, I felt oddly calm. Something about that change made me relax a little. But how did this happen? It felt like deja vu turning into the monster, but I don’t remember every doing that.  
  
“There’s the Frank I know.” Toro said happily, then crouched in the same stance as before. “Now, lets start this fight, wouldn’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting.” That made me snap. I charged full speed at him, and this time I knocked him against the wall. I didn’t wait to drag my claws along his chest, making deep cuts in the muscle. Gray seeped through the cuts and onto my nails. I yanked away and landed an uppercut to his jaw before he even got the chance to reopen from the shove before.   
  
“Don’t you dare talk about Gerard like that, got it?” I snarled. He nodded his head quickly.  
  
“I forgot how strong you were.” He gasped out between ragged breaths. I guess the compliment caught me off guard, because I was soon met with a punch to the chest and then was shoved backwards. I managed to stay on my feet though. I looked up from clutching my stomach, and saw Toro wiping the blood - if you could call the gray substance that - from his mouth.   
  
“But you never focused on your target close enough.” He said. He started to walk toward me, but I stood up straight and focused on Toro.  
  
“Just tell me where the clue is, and I’ll be on my merry way.” I pleaded. I didn’t want to fight Toro, but I would do anything for Gerard.  
  
“Oh, you mean this clue?” He asked, pulling a piece of paper out of his ripped pants.   
  
“Yes! Just give it to me and I’ll-”  
  
“I don’t think so Frankie. Bryar is getting boring without you. Remember the fun we had? I can’t let that be ruined just because you supposedly love Gerard.” Then he held the paper to his arm. He also pulled out a scalpel from his back pocket, and began to make a large incision on his right forearm. After the scar was big, he folded up the paper and slid it in his arm. I almost puked at the sight of the gray liquid dripping on the floor, let alone the putting of the paper in his arm.  
  
“You want it? Come and get it.” He snarled. I was going to take this; I would kill for Gee. The fact that it was this weirdo was a bonus.  
  
I accepted his invitation and charged. He met me half way and we collided in a ball of punches, rage, teeth, and claws. When we pulled away, we were scratched all over and bruises were starting to form on the bulging skin. When Toro’s gaze slipped down to his leg to inspect a big claw mark, I ran at him. He countered my attack though, punching me square in the chest. It knocked the wind out of me, but it wasn’t enough to stop the charge. I pulled my fist back and let it sling shot forward with as much force as I could muster. He fell into a crumpled pile on the floor, bleeding and bruised. A few seconds later he returned to the form he was first in when I walked in.   
  
I did it! Now to get that clue....  
  
It was a gross task, but I pulled it off. I was able to open it farther when we were fighting, so I could see the edge of the paper sticking out from his arm. I grabbed it quickly and stared at it.   
  
 **In**  
  
It had a different number than before, but I dialed it.  
  
“Ah Frank, you finally got the second clue?” The man asked.  
  
“Yes.” I answered. My mind drifted off to what he did to Gee and how long had he done it, when he spoke again.  
“Good. I just finished my fun, so you called at the perfect time. And because I know you are curious, you’ve been busy for an hour.” He spoke. We were fighting for about an hour? Time flies when you’re fighting monsters I guess....  
  
“Time for the next clue!” He gasped excitedly.   
  
“Information they lend to you, where they split up right out of the blue. Good luck Frank, you’ll need it.”   
  
Silence.   
  
Split up right out of the blue? That part was easy enough; he probably meant my parents. But what did they have to do with this? The man didn’t have him too, did he? I hoped not, because I wouldn’t know what to do if he had all the ones I loves.   
  
But what information could they lend me? Maybe how they broke up? But how would that incorporate a clue? I have to figure this out quick, I only had one and a half days now. I decided I would just call my dad and tell him to go to mom’s house. There, I would be able to talk to them.   
  
After explaining to my dad that he needed to go to mom’s, I made my way out of the hospital of horrors and began the trek to my mom’s house. It wasn’t that far away, just past the old park and then right next to the old blue house that belonged to the Way’s. When I walked through the door, my dad was already there, standing as far away from my mom as possible.   
  
“Frank, is everything alright? Did you and Gerard break up?” I winced at my dad’s words, but remained calm enough to mutter a no.  
  
“I need to talk to you guys though, its very important.” I stated. They exchanged worried glances but nodded. I lead the way to the living room and gestured to the couch. I sat down across from them in the old recliner.   
  
Here we go.


	5. Third Clue

I sat there, dumbfounded as I thought about what just happened.   
  
I had asked my parents all of the questions I had, and the scariest part was that they actually answered them. Not the part about being abducted, or changed, or even taken out of school because I was still reacting to my ‘adjustments’ and very dangerous. No, it was the fact that they knew the answers to my questions. Some questions (the most important I might add) I couldn’t ask. Such as why Gerard was taken, or who the abductor was, remembering the phone call at the very beginning that stated I couldn’t tell anyone about the kidnapping.   
  
So, I sat there -mind going a million miles a minute- as I thought about what really happened in my childhood.   
  
After they divorced, my mom had to get two jobs to support us. I was left by myself a lot, even at school. I had no friends, but would always have a good time. That is, until I was four. I was taken from the school yard waiting for my mom on a Friday in January. I was gone for two months. I don’t remember all that happened, all I did know was that it was Toro and Bryar that did it. The curly afro came back to me with a flash, along with the makeup and scary abandoned hospital. I remember them saying sweet nothings to me sometimes to make me feel at home, but somewhere in my subconscious I knew I was far from home. My parents don’t know what the people did to me, but I was different. My parents thought I was fine the first day I was home, but when I went back to school something happened. My mom said she got a call at work saying she needed to be at the school right away. When she got there, boy was she surprised.  
  
I was standing there with an innocent look on my face, but I was covered in blood. Three kids lay in the corner, the only signal of life was the slight rise and fall of their chests. They too, were covered in blood.   
  
Apparently back then they had tried to take my spot in the sand box and I had a burst of rage. I had only a few memories of that day. I remember being pushed out of the box, then getting really mad and turning to the kids, then black and red. My mom took me out of school for ten years, waiting for me to adjust. I eventually forgot about everything. The strange men, the searing pain I went through, the changes, and the monster I became was soon left behind me. The rest of the story I remembered.   
  
School was hell and I got bullied; but I never had an outburst. No matter how mad I was.  It was normal high-school tendencies to get bullied. I thought it was normal, I mean I got mad, but not enough to kill somebody. As the years went on the nightmare of a childhood was far behind me. All I remembered was being taken out of school for some reason. After finally getting out of high school, I went to college and joined a band. At a gig I met Gerard. He stood out among all others. He was so gorgeous I had to meet him. He was nice too, which made him the most perfect man ever.   
  
He didn’t deserve this. Or me for that matter. I remembered what the man said on the phone. That this was ‘all my fault’ and that Gerard should be with ‘someone who wouldn’t hurt him’. And the truth was, the man was right. The man who kidnapped, tortured, and fondled my love was right. Gerard could do better. I cheated on him. That was a cold hard fact. But my heart belonged to Gerard.   
  
“I’m sorry we never told you honey.” My mom said meekly, thankfully pulling me from my thoughts.   
  
“Its okay. I wouldn’t have wanted to know back then anyway.” I replied. My parents got up and came over to me, embracing me in a hug I gladly took. I still didn’t know where the clue was though. I just got information from my parents, no destinations to search except the hospital. And there was no way in hell I was going back there again.   
  
“What brought all of this up now Frank?” My mom asked sweetly. I froze. There was no way I could actually tell them why. The abductor said not to tell anyone. Even my own parents. Sensing my discomfort, they pulled away from me to give look at me directly.   
  
“Frank, whats wrong?” Dad demanded.  No matter how much I wanted to sit there and describe every single detail to them; I had to leave. I only had a day left to find the clue. For all I know it could be halfway across the world.   
  
“Nothing, I was just curious about my childhood.” I answered. I love my parents, but sometimes they can be so naive. All they did was nod, agreeing with my ridiculous claim.    
  
“Listen, mom dad, I need to go.” I shot out quickly.   
  
“But Frank, we should talk about this more. Do you have anymore questions? Anything you want to say?” My dad said. I shook my head.   
  
“I’m sorry I really have to go. I have to....uh.....go to the record labels building here!” I almost shouted. I got up and almost ran out of the house. Reprise doesn’t even have a building in this area, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.   
  
Or would it?  
  
Maybe I should tell them. Everything thats happened in the past few days. That I knew where those monsters hid, that Gerard was taken, and who knows.....maybe they could help.   
  
Now I’m just being silly. Their first instinct (like my own) would be to call the police. What they wouldn’t realize is the danger of the situation. That that man could kill Gerard easily. Torture him until he begged and pleaded for the bitter taste of death.   
  
I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn’t realize where my feet were taking me. For some sick reason, I was back at the hospital. Why had I gone back here? There was nothing in that twisted place besides horrible nightmare creatures and death.   
  
So why had I gone back to the one place I despised?   
  
I didn’t think the clue was in there. But then again, where would it be? The only location in the my past was my house and the hospital. I don’t think the man would go so far as to put a clue in my parents house. And I already got the clue from those sick kidnappers inside. I didn’t know where else to look. Unless......that's it! The school. I was taken from the school! Maybe the clue was there! I started off toward  the old preschool.   
  
It only took maybe 10 minutes, but it felt like forever. I kept thinking about where in the school (if it was even there) it could be. I decided to check the playground first. I had to sneak in through the window - since it was empty and locked- to search.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then the playground.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Something off to the side caught my eye though. The sandbox. I quickly jogged over to it and immediately  fell to my knees. Hand-full after hand-full of sand, I finally found the clue. A wave of relief washed over me. I found it!   
  
 **The**  
  
I quickly dialed the number.   
  
“Ah Frank, good to see you figured it out. With only a few more hours to spare! Cutting it close, don’t you think?” He sneered. “Ready for the next one?” I muttered a yes and prepared to listen.  
  
“One of the night terrors you dread the most, one of the memories you hold close.” He croaked out. Then silence. He’s loosing his touch, this clue was easy. It was getting it that would be hard.   
  
Night terrors obviously meant Toro and Bryar. I had awful memories of those two now. But how would I even get the clue from them? Being one of those grotesque things had scarred my mind to no end. And the fact I was one at an even younger age made it worse.   
  
But I had to remain strong for Gerard. The loss of his presence has caused me so much heartache. The way he laughed. How he talked out of the corner of his mouth, his smile, the way his eyebrows scrunched together when he was serious. But I only had 6 clues left, according to his rules. But then again, he’s broken most of those rules. But I had to believe in something. I needed to believe that after the 10th clue, I’d find Gerard and we’d live happily ever after.   
But those hopes were too high.   
  
The last thing I needed was to dwell on bad thoughts, though. I had to face my childhood tormentors, the monsters of all nightmares, the reason I couldn’t look at myself anymore.   
  
Toro and Bryar.


	6. Protective Past

I stared at the sign above the door. Same sign I saw before everything went to shit. And I had to go back in there. Trying not to show fear, I shoved open the doors.   
  
“Aaaaahh Frank, come back so soon?” I heard Toro’s voice echo through the room.   
  
“Shut up and tell me what I want to know, before I knock you out again.” I snarled.   
  
“Ooooooo, big bad Fwankie gonna huwt me again?” He cooed. “Please, you barely left a scratch. Don’t get so cocky kid.” Even though he was hidden in the darkness; I could sense the uneasiness in his voice. He was afraid of me and I knew it.   
  
“Where's your partner?” He hesitated.  
  
“Left.”   
  
“Left? Or dead?” I inquired.   
  
“Shut up.” He snarled from his hideout.   
  
“Enough small talk, tell me what I want to know before this gets ugly.” I spat. I honestly hoped he would just tell me whatever it was so I could find the clue, because I was not in the mental or physical condition to battle. I heard him let out a few jagged breaths.   
  
“Fine, just because I don’t want to kill my creation.”  _Yeah I’m sure thats why_. I heard a soft thud and then footsteps coming forward. There stood Toro, in complete form. He had tan skin and the same curly afro and face paint.   
  
“That must be a son of a bitch to get off.” I joked. He only nodded and rubbed his face. To my surprise none of it came off. None. It stayed perfect.  
  
“Enough jokes. Sit.” He commanded. I sat down casually on the floor across from where he sat. I wouldn’t let the casualness fool me though, I was ready to attack if he turned. No matter how much I hated what he was (and what I had become), I still had to defend myself. I wasn’t going to die and leave Gee with that sicko.   
  
“Now, what is it you want to know?”  
  
“Where the next clue is.” I stated. He let out a raspy laugh.    
“In time....in time. But first,” he paused for dramatic effect. “You must hear my story.” I let out a sigh of relief.   
  
“Don’t think it's so easy. You’ll be begging to have your mind erased. That's the hard part. You must remember the address of the clue. Now, lets begin, shall we?” I nodded. I prepared for the story, but instead Toro got up and went over to some machines.   
  
“Well, are you coming?” He asked.   
  
“But aren’t you going to-”  
  
“Yes.” He interrupted. “Now hurry up before you run out of time.” I quickly got up and followed him. He was wearing a strange bracelet connected to the machinery. “Put this on.” He commanded. I did as told.  
  
“Now, brace yourself, what you are about to see is my life. You won’t be able to say your own thoughts, just my words. It is my life, after all.” Then I felt a weird throbbing in my head. Blackness surrounded my vision. The last thing I saw was Toro looking into my eyes with a mournful expression.   
  
 _”Come on Ray, time to get up. Its your 18th birthday!” Someone exclaimed excitedly. I would’ve told them to fuck off and let me sleep, but other words came out of my mouth._  
  
“Alright Mama.” I said. But it wasn’t my voice. It was deeper and cleaner. Who was Ray? I looked around before I got out of bed.   
  
 **Frank. I told you that this is my life, you have no control. You are basically along for the ride. You see and feel everything I do, but you can’t move or say anything.**  I heard Toro’s voice sound.    
  
I was already dressed and walked down the stairs of an old house. It had original design with old furniture.   
  
 **Remember Frank, this isn’t 2013. It’s 1926.**  
  
“Happy 18th birthday, honey.” A woman-assuming it was Ray’s mom- called when I came into a dining room.   
  
“Thank you, Mama.”   
  
“Son, you are finally a man today. Go enjoy yourself.” A man at the end of the table spoke. He handed me  a small card with a smile.   
  
“Thank you Papa. Now, if you will excuse me, it is late and I am due for a celebration in my honor.” Both adults nodded and Ray walked off towards the large mahogany door. It was a gloomy day outside, but I payed no mind to it. Ray walked for a few minutes, until he came into a bar.   
  
 **Aaa, I remember the old pub. Good time.**  
  
Inside there were about 20 people gathered around a cake.   
  
“Happy birthday Ray!” They yelled. Ray walked up to the cake and blew out the candles. After a few hours of boring small talk and drinking, Ray was wasted. He was wondering around the bar until he fell out the door.   
  
 **Get ready Frank.**  
  
Ray stumbled drunkly down the street. He stopped when he heard crying from an alley.   
  
“Hey.” He called out, walking down the alley. “You okay?” He got closer until he saw a shadow crumpled in near a garbage can. The sobs soon turned to laughs. The figure got up and popped its limbs. His shadow looked exactly liked Toro’s, but I don’t think Ray knew that.  
  
“My god, what are you? Are you the man who killed those peop-” Ray didn’t finish the thought. He was soon pressed against the wall.   
  
“Yes.” The man spat out. Upon closer inspection, I saw he had the scream mask on. It was him! The same man who kidnapped my Gee, was going to do something horrible to Ray. Before I could register anything, I felt a blinding pain from my abdomen. I looked down to see the man digging a knife into my stomach. Next to him he had several more tools.   
  
“No time. No time. They’re coming and I need reinforcements. Just be quiet and let me do this.” He snarled. More pain and cuts. I felt him rearranging Ray’s organs. He then injected me with something. Ray fell to the ground. I felt the familiar itch beneath my skin and soon Ray grew into his grotesque monster form.   
  
“Good. Good.” The older spoke. “Your mere presence is scaring them off.” Ray ran off to the garbage in search of something. He soon found what he was looking for- a mirror- and looked at himself. The joker face paint was on him Everything faded.   
  
 **Alright Frank, I’ve fast forwarded to 1999, when things got bad again.**  
  
Everything materialized and I found that I was in the hospital. Bryar was next to Ray, and there was a little boy in front of me.   
  
Was that....?  
  
 **It's you, Frank.**  
  
I looked so sweet and innocent. You could tell that I had no idea where I was, but I was happy all the same. I was sitting in a metal chair, happily swinging my legs back and forth.   
  
“Mister, where's my mommy and daddy?” Young me asked sweetly. Inside Ray’s body, I felt a pang of remorse and regret.  
  
‘I’m sorry kid.’ Ray thought.   
  
“They’re gone.” Ray answered dryly. Ray then moved closer to innocent me. I saw tools to my right, and a container of knock-out gas (as the label read) to my left.   
  
‘He shouldn’t have to go through the same pain.’ Ray thought. I moved toward my younger self with a scalpel and mask connected to the knock out gas.   
  
“What are you going to do with that mister? I don’t need surgery.” I giggled sweetly. How could they take all that was innocent out of me? At least I wasn’t raped, but they took my childhood away. Ray put the mask over my face.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered. I saw my eye lids slowly droop.  Ray went forward with the scalpel. Then black, and the same weird throbbing.   
  
“I’m sorry. He made me, I didn’t want to do it! I-”   
  
“I know. I felt it, felt what you went through.” I said. He gave me a downcast expression.   
  
“I really am sorry. I know I don’t show it, but replaying everything.......” He seemed lost in painful memories. I knew I hadn’t seen the complete worst by the way he looked. He went through so much. I didn’t feel anger towards him anymore, just sadness. He had so much remorse.   
  
“Now, you wanted that clue? I can’t exactly tell you where it is, but I can help you to find it.” He whispered the last part.   
  
“But, what about the man-”  
  
“He doesn’t check up on us very often, scared of his own creation.” He paused for a second to look at the floor, mumbling something I picked out as  _pitiful_. “I can help you to find the rest of them. I’ve known him all of my miserable life like this, I know just how his brain thinks. It’s my revenge on him and an ‘I’m sorry’ to you.” He gave me a half-hearted smile.   
  
“Ok, thank you.” I replied.  
  
“Its not trouble, I know what its like to loose someone you love.” Again, he was lost in those painful memories. I had new respect for him now; the fact that he is still alive is a surprise. If I went what he went through, and being as old as he is, I would kill myself. He lost his friends and family long ago because a stupid man turned him. Then again, was our situation any better? He changed me, but I couldn’t believe that I was immortal. I have a boyfriend, friends, and family I couldn’t live without. To watch them die and not be able to go with them......what hell is that?  
  
“Okay, that took longer that expected. We have only a few hours left Frank.” He said.  
  
“Okay, where do we go from here?”  
  
“Well, he wanted me to tell you my past - which I did- and then let you handle the rest. He didn’t tell me where it was, but I have a pretty good idea where to look.”  
  
“And where would that be?”He looked up from the ground.  
  
“The bar, it closed in 1957. I bet he hid the clue there.” I stared at him.  
  
“But, did you live here? You didn’t live halfway around the world did you?” He chuckled.  
  
“No, I lived a few towns over. Maybe an hour's drive or so, but we can get there faster.” He smiled deviously at me.   
  
“How?” I asked. The sickly smile grew.   
  
“Run.” He stated. Before I had time to think, he had the bracelet ripped off and was in monster form. “Travel by the woods, should be there in about 10 minutes.” He mumbled to himself, going through a box in the corner.   
  
“What? I’m not becoming that thing again!” I bawled. He froze with a few jackets in his hands.   
  
“Well how do you suppose we get there? YOU don’t have time to drive and then look around the bar for the clue, if its even there. 4 hours you have, Frank. Trust me with this.” He pleaded. I searched his eyes for any sign of deceitfulness, but found none.   
  
“How though? Won’t someone see us? I mean, not that you don’t look stunning with all the veins and bulging muscles, but I don’t think it would be great for someone to see.”  
  
“Thats what the jackets are for. Here.” He handed me a large black jacket.   
  
“B-But, how? How do I-”  
  
“Get angry.” He responded. “Like before, just think about something that makes you so angry you want to explode.” I nodded.   
  
“Just think about that stupid boyfriend of yours. How ugly and foul he is and that he brings you down. You could be important, Frank. But Gerard is bringing you way down.” Ray uttered.   
“How dare you! You said you were going to help me and then you say  _that_!” I shouted. The weird itch and tingle spread throughout my body. Except this time I knew what to expect. The tingle soon melted into a burning sensation. There it is, my addiction, my  _power_.  
  
“There you go, sorry about that. It was the only way for you to change.” Ray apologized. The anger washed away, much like my sadness that I wouldn’t find Gerard. With Ray’s help and strength, we might stand a chance. At the time I wasn’t even worried what would happen if Scream (A/N the man who abducted Gee. Got tired of writing ‘that man’ all the time. Just thought I’d say....continue) were to catch us.   
  
“You ready?” He asked when we had our jackets on.   
  
“Yeah.” I lied. He barely gave me time to ask which way we were going before he took off, running as fast as a speeding bullet. “Hey! Wait!” I called. I tried running after him, but the sheer weight of my body dragged me down.   
  
“Frank, you gotta be kidding me. You were my star pupil, and now you don’t even remember how to run.” Ray spoke from behind me.   
  
“I’m sorr-”  
  
“Don’t apologize.” He cut me off, looking rather agitated. “It’s your body weight, right?” I nodded. He sighed. “Just don’t think about it. Just let your animal instincts take over and you’ll be fine.” He shot off again.   
  
“Here we go...” I trailed off, launching myself after him.


	7. Fourth and Fifth Clue

Running became as easy as breathing once I got used to it. The trees flying by, the feeling of the ground crunching beneath my large, grotesque feet. I even passed Ray at one point.   
  
But no matter how much I enjoyed the sensation, we reached our destination quickly. There were no more luscious trees to hide behind, but we needn’t bother.      
  
The small town we were in was completely abandoned, the only sign of life before us was a small dog, who cowered and ran away at the mere sight of our forms.  
  
I was expecting tumbleweeds to move past my feet.   
  
“Just as I left it.” Ray murmured under his breath. The look he got back at his lair came back, signaling that he was deep in some more insane memories.   
  
“Where is the bar?” I asked. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away.  
  
“Come on, I’ll show you. It’s only a mile from the woods.” We walked along the old cracked road for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes with our long strides. I examined the town then.  
  
Old, rust-covered building lined the street like an old western village. Chimes were playing sweet music as the wind blew by the fronts of said buildings, creating an eerie feel to it all. Some roads branched off from the main one, leading into dark alleys or to more buildings. I could see and smell blood and trash in the air from where the garbages overflowed.To top it all off I saw a human arm hanging out the side of one.  
  
“What happened here?” I asked Ray between my examinations. He froze for a second before answering.   
  
“A monster.” Shaking his head in what seemed like sorrow,  continuing his walk to the dusty bar. When looking at it, the bar seemed like the cleanest and most organized place in the whole town.  
  
It was when you got inside that the real shock came to you.   
  
Bodies littered the walls like sports trophies, showing off sick pride and sheer enjoyment for whoever hung them there. Nails were pounded into their arms to keep them in place. Blood lay in thick dried puddles and blotches on the ground along with some of the grey goop that came out of Ray before. In the back behind the bar where alcohol should be, there was jars and bottles of human body parts. Eyes, fingers, toes, lips, feet, noses, tongues, even nails. They also were scattered on shelves in the corner and on tables. The only normal thing about the whole place was a small bed in the corner, but even that had some blood on it.   
  
“Home sweet home.” Said Ray, acting as if this was his first crappy apartment and he was proud to show it off to a friend.   
  
“This is your  _home_?” I questioned. He nodded.  
  
“I know its not much.....” He sighed. “But it’s what I called home for 20 years.”   
  
20 years? That would explain the countless dead bodies that littered the walls and streets. I don’t know what I was expecting from the hideout, but it certainly wasn’t this. This.....this was the bullet that killed the man. The prostitute that gave the man HIV. I don’t know if I could handle this, the bodies hanging on the wall; paraded like they were to be honored.   
  
“Oh.” Was all I could say to that. He hopped over the bar and looked under the counters.   
  
“Not here.” He stated.   
  
“What?”  
  
“The clue, Frank.” He rolled his eyes. “We only have 2 hours left to find it and it might not even be here.” At that I started dashing around in a desperate attempt to find the piece of paper.   
  
“Frank, over here!” I heard Ray call from the other side of the building. I ran over to him and found he was staring at one of the many bodies on the wall. He had a cut down its stomach, a gash so big I could fit the dog from earlier in it. But that’s not what got my attention.  
  
The person had a picture of Gerard’s face over his face. In the picture, he had a black eye and had a white substance in his hair and some traces on his lips. There a blurb at the top of the picture that read ‘help me Frankie babe. Clean that cum off me’.   
  
“What kind of sick freak would do this?” I vocalized. I reached out to touch the picture.   
  
“I’m so sorry Frank. I should’ve stopped him when I had the chance.”  
  
“At least you’re helping me now.” I replied, still stroking the picture of my beloved.   
  
“Hey,” Ray said, touching my shoulder and forcing me to look at him. “We’ll find him. I swear on this fucked up thing I call a life.” I nodded in response, wiping a tear out of my eye. His words gave me a false hope, something to cling to on this desperate hunt for the one I couldn’t live without. His words were the edge of the mountain I held on to when I had fallen of the edge and almost onto the rocks of madness and insanity; not that I wasn’t already there of course.   
  
But what would happen if we did find him? Things would never be the same again, we’ve both seen too much to even think about going back to the way things were. Back in a simpler time of love, candy hearts, ‘I love yous’, hearts, and lust, just him and I forever like that. At least, back when these  _monsters_  didn’t exist...when what I was was an unknown secret to never be unleashed and Gerard was safe at home working on his comic. How would things be? Could he accept what I am? Would he be traumatized and never speak again? That may be going a little far. Gerard loved to talk,  but it could happen. Scream had set out to accomplish something, and accomplish he shall.   
  
“To shine some light on this dark day, I found the clue.” He said happily, holding the bloody piece of paper in front of me.   
  
“Where was it?”   
  
“In him.” He replied, gesturing towards the torn up man before us. I cringed before taking it.   
  
 **Place**  
  
I dialed the number, thankful I slipped my cell to my jean pocket from my jacket pocket.   
  
“Frankie, found the destination I see. Did you like the picture I left for you?” Scream asked.  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” I screamed, rage filling me up.   
  
“Ooooh, touchy touchy.” He joked, before his voice went dark. “But you better watch your mouth before Gerard gets hurt again. Now, are you ready for your goddamn clue punk?”   
  
“Yes. Just....please don’t hurt Gee okay? I love him more than anything in the world. He IS my world. Please....just please.” I plead. All I get is a raspy laugh.  
  
“So pathetic.” He speaks, venom lacing the words. “Pleading for him, you caused this yourself. You have no one to blame but you.” His words cut through me like bullets, each one piercing the skin and leaving me bleeding.   
  
“Friends or enemies you do dare say, where the monster is framed in a mount of clay.” He said without warning. I thought he was going to hang up, but he spoke again. “Oh, and Frank? Tell Ray that I will see him soon. He needs punishment for helping your pathetic ass.” Then the familiar silence filled the phone. Ray must of heard what he said, for he was paler and looked shook to the bone.   
  
“Ray, I’m sorry for bringing you into this.”   
  
“It’s not your fault. Besides, he can go suck a skank dick for all I care.” I chuckled.       
  
“Okay, next clue. What did he say?” He asked me. I repeated the clue back to him.   
  
“That’s easy. They made a monument of a  _monster_  in town square. He is making this too easy.” We made our way out of the old bar and out into the creepy town.   
  
He was opening up more, I could tell. We made casual conversation on the way to town square. He kept giving me false hope about finding Gerard, which I clung to desperately. I kept giving him a pep talk about him beating the shit out of Scream.   
  
“You really think so? He asked.   
  
“Yeah man, you could beat the shit out of that old man any day. He is weak and old, you’re young and new.....er.” I joked. He playfully jabbed me in the side.   
  
“I guess.” He muttered when we were at the monument.  
  
“Is that.....?”  
  
“Me?” Ray cut in. “Yeah.” The statue looked just like him, down to every detail. He looked evil though, sinister even. With his teeth bared and claws out, he could be in a horror movie. I’ve only seen him like that once, and that was when he was fighting me.   
  
“Did you.......?”  
  
“Yes. After the accident I tried to live a normal life, but people only saw me as a disgusting monster; nothing more. So, I killed them. Made them monsters as well as artwork.” He explained. I saw a tiny sliver of white coming from the statue’s open mouth.   
  
“There it is.” I pointed out. He followed my gaze to look at the clue. I went forward to grab it, but something propelled me away from it. I hit the ground with a loud thud, kicking up dirt beside me and skidding across some shards of pavement.   
  
“ _You_.” I heard Ray hiss out.   
  
“Miss me?” I knew that voice well.....  
  
“Back the fuck up Bryar and let us pass. We don’t want any trouble, but we’ll sure as hell fight back.” Ray threatened. Through my half-lidded eyes, I saw him bare his teeth and claws like in the statue.   
  
“We used to be a team Toro, and know you’re working with the enemy? I thought you were better than that.” Bryar taunted.   
  
“That enemy is you.” Ray snarled back. Bryar chuckled.  
  
“The enemy is  _us_.” Bryar shot back.  
  
“Just shut up and move so we can get the clue.”   
  
“Hmmmm, I don’t think so.” I heard the sound of fists meeting flesh, a few grunts, and then hissing noises. I didn’t dare look up, but I could knew what was going on. I had caused them to fight, I had caused long partners to split up and choose sides, though Ray’s was the right one in my eyes.   
  
“AAAAAH!” I heard one of them scream, followed by a thud.  _Do I dare open my eyes_...? I hoped that it was Bryar on the ground, that maybe we wouldn’t have to deal with the blonde ever again and continue our search for clues. But there, right next to the statue in a puddle of grey goop was Ray. Bryar was no where to be seen but I knew he was still in the area. He wouldn’t kill him and just leave me alive, would he? I tried to make my way over to my friend (is that what I referred to him now, a friend?) but pain shot through my leg. But I had to help him, I had to. He was the only hope for me in this fucked up game.   
  
“Ray?” I croaked out when I had limped close enough. “Ray?”   
  
Silence.   
  
“Ray!?” I tried to yell, but it only came out as a raspy whisper. Now I was right near him. He had a large cut over his stomach and a few more on his legs and forearms. His eyes were half lidded and he had labored breaths.   
  
“F-Frank?” He whispered out. I kneeled down next to him.   
  
“Yes, I’m here Ray. What do you need?” I took his large hand in my own.   
  
“Frank, I’m sorry. Bryar ran off, but I left a large gash on his head. He’ll be gone within *cough* a few hours.” He choked out.  
  
“Thank you Ray, for everything you’ve done for me. Without you I wouldn’t have found the 5th clue. Thank you, thank you so much. It’s going to be okay.” I muttered.   
  
“Frank, I don’t *cough cough cough* think that is a fair assumption. You have to-”  
  
“No! Goddamn it Ray you’re not leaving me!” I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. He was the only hope I had left, he couldn’t leave me. I voiced this to him.   
  
“Frank, you have hope. You’re going to find Gerard and live happily ever after.” He promised.   
  
“B-But, but....”  
  
“Frank, promised me you’ll find that man and kill him. Promise me.” It was at those words that the realization sunk in. He was leaving me on my own. I wanted him to die a earlier today, but now that it was happening and all we’ve been through; I never wanted him to leave. He couldn’t.  
  
But he was. And he got to share his famous last words (A/N heheh I couldn’t even resist) with me.   
  
“I promise. I’ll find him and kill him for what he did to you.” He smiled.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Just sleep.” I whispered, soothingly stroking his cheek. I saw his eye lids drop and his chest gradually stopped. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”   
  
He’s gone. I was on my own again. I smiled through my tears at the sight of him though. He was smiling, finally free from Scream.   
  
There was no use crying over spilled blood though, I had to get the next clue. It was supposed to be in the statues mouth, but it wasn’t there.  
  
“Looking for something?” A voice called from behind me. I whipped around, only to be pushed back against the statue.   
  
Bryar.  
  
I got a good look at him as he held me against the piece of metal. Ray left him scarred up pretty well, with a gash on the left side of his head and a few cuts and bruises on his chest. He held the clue in his hand, twirling it around as if it was only a candy wrapper.   
  
“Give me that.” I gasped out. He closed one of his large hands around my windpipe.   
  
“Shut up! I call the shots now, and if you wants this,” he gestured to the clue. “Then you will do as I say.”  
  
“Hell fucking no! You killed Ray, why would I listen to you?” I yelled, spitting in his face. He pulled away to rub the spot near his eye my saliva went, and I took the opportunity to jump from his grasp.   
  
“This is for Ray!” I cried out, connecting my fist strongly with his head. It reopened the gash, the grey liquid seeping out and onto his face. The gash was already deep, and my fist just made it completely and utterly worse.   
  
“You bitch! I’ll kill you!” He held his hands to his head, dropping the clue on the ground.   
  
“Just try!” I sneered. I grabbed his shoulders and brought my knee up to hit him in the gut. Grey flew from his mouth in thick amounts. I kept hitting him over and over until he was still. I hit him one last time extra hard, yelling another ‘that’s for Ray’ when I did. To add to his shame, I changed back to human form. So he was beaten by a human, and a small one at that.   
  
“Schlockmeister.” I spat. I looked down at the clue, soaked in the disgusting  _blood_  of the monster.   
  
 **Where**  
  
It read.   
  
“Frank, found the clue quick, huh?  Glad to see you’re still alive.” Scream said when I dialed the number.  
  
“Yes.” Was all I could mutter.  
  
“And where’s your  _partner_?” He asked sarcastically.  
  
“Dead.”   
  
“Oh, what a shame. He could’ve been of good use. Oh well. Time for your next clue!” He exclaimed.   
  
“Partners lie as some may say, but he didn’t tell you where they lay.” Silence.   
  
And it starts again....but this time I didn’t have Ray to help me.


	8. I Love You

I found out what the part of the next clue meant, but I didn’t have a clue what the last part was.   
  
I knew partners meant Ray, that was easy enough. Where they lay? Who was they? And where do they lay? In Ray’s memories, all I saw was him changing me and him being changed, nothing about dead bodies (which I assumed is what Scream meant by where they lay). I yawned and stopped walking to stretch. Time passed quickly when I was talking to Ray on the way from the bar, because now it felt like it was taking a lifetime. Or maybe it was because I was  lost. I didn’t know my way around the old town as well as Ray, but it’s not like I could stay near the mess by the statue. I buried Ray of course, he deserved better than lying there on the sandy road. It wasn’t much, and it took me a while to dig with my small hands, but it was worth it. He looked so peaceful in his sandy grave.   
  
Bob I left for the buzzards. He didn’t deserve a grave, or anything respectful for that matter. I left him to bleed out and get feasted upon.   
  
It was late when I finally stumbled into the bar. It wasn’t my ideal choice of a resting place, but where else would I go? I knew for a fact I would get lost in the woods, so there was no going back to the hospital tonight. I fell face first onto the creaky old mattress, and instantly felt better. The cool sheets under my hot skin was like heaven on earth, and the relief of not having to carry my body around anymore was amazing. I hadn’t had a good rest since I fell asleep in that graveyard, but even that was haunted by nightmares. Maybe now I could sleep a little better knowing I had half the clues done. I was right, for minutes later I was resting peacefully.  
  
__-----_____-----___----____----___  
  
I didn’t have any nightmares, and I thanked god for that miracle. When I did wake up though I found it was nearly dawn. I stretched out my tired limbs and got off the bed, muscles groaning in protest but I ignored them.  
  
I didn’t have enough time to let my muscles adjust, I needed to find out what the next clue meant and where it was. I was so close to finding Gerard, I only had 5 more clues to spell out.   
  
So far I had  **It’s In The Place Where**. It wasn’t much, but soon I would have the rest of the words to make the final clue and find my poor Gee.   
  
That is, if that crazy Scream guy actually kept his word and would surrender Gerard.   
  
I can’t dwell on that though, I lost Ray- one of the things I had hope for- and finding Gerard was the last thing to keep me sane. If I loose that, what did I have left? Being stuck in this nightmare version of hide-and-go seek for the rest of my life?  
  
No thank you.  
  
But enough with those thoughts, I had to focus on the task at hand. I didn’t know how long I slept, but I couldn’t take any chances. Not after what happened before when I didn’t get the clue in time.   
  
 _Where they lay_? Maybe he was referring to graves. Ray did mention that he was a monster the first few years. He never came right out and said “hey I killed people because I couldn’t control myself”, but it was inferred.   
  
Straining my muscles more, I took off for my new destination: the cemetery.   
  
 **Gerard's POV**  
  
I woke up with a slight headache, more from pain than anything else. I groaned as I felt the ropes still attached to my wrists and the headboard.   
  
“Hey honey, glad you’re awake.” I whipped my head around to see my abductor standing by the door, wearing the same mask he was last time. He walked over to me and sat at the edge of the bed, placing a large hand on my naked thigh.  
  
“Don’t touch me.” I snapped.  
  
“Ooooh, still a little feisty are we?” He walked away and over to a small table in the corner. “I have just the thing,” he pulled out a long needle full of a gray liquid.  
  
“You stay the fuck away from me with that thing!”   
  
“Shshshsh, just calm down honey-”  
  
“DON’T CALL ME HONEY YOU SICK PERVERT!”   
  
He smiled, showing all of his nicotine stained teeth.   
  
“Sick yes, pervert no. Now, let’s get you ready, shall we?” He grabbed my ankle and hoisted my leg up onto his thigh, positioning the needle on the fleshy part of my leg. I kicked and screamed but all he did was put a gag in my mouth and restrained the limb.   
  
I let out a muffled scream into the gag as he plunged the syringe into me. It hurt like a bitch, not to mention the fear of needles I possessed.   
  
“Now, that all better?” He asked when he put the needle away. I must admit, the feeling of whatever he put into me was nice; but I wasn’t going to let him know that.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Ah, that was just something to help the process a little.”  
“Process?”  
  
“Yes, process,” he reached under the bed and grabbed a small mirror, holding it up to my face.   
  
“ **What the fuck did you do?!** ” I screamed. On my forehead was a large line, cutting all the way across. There was a small incision on either side of my neck as well as a cuts on my shoulders.   
  
“I just made some modifications. You were inadequate before, I could never mate with you. But now,” he smiled and patted my thigh. “Now we can be together  _forever_.”   
  
 _Does he really think I want to be with him? He kidnapped me, tied me to a bed naked, and forbid me to see the one person I love most._  
  
I was about to tell him exactly that when the phone rang.   
  
“Hold on love.”   
  
Suddenly I felt completely exhausted, whether it be from whatever he put into me or what he did I didn’t know.   
  
I was passed out in minutes.


	9. Sixth and Seventh Clue

**Gerard's POV**  
  
I awoke sometime later to find the room empty. I was still naked, laying on top of the bed with my hands and feet restrained. With that thought I wriggled my ropes, only to find that the bondage that held my right hand was loose.   
  
"Ah fuck yeah." I whispered to myself, tugging on the rope more. I could see it becoming more and more detached with every twist and turn I gave. Finally, the rope freed my hand.   
  
I knew I had to be quick with untying the rest of my restraints, for that weirdo could come back down at any moment. Once completely free, I flew out of the bed to find some clothes. To my surprise, the drawers were filled with various clothes. For some reason, I recognized all of them as mine. There was even my Black Flag shirt with the pasta stains on it from when Frank and I got too frisky, ultimately ending up with us having sex on the kitchen table. Not thinking we didn't move our food until we Frank and I both finished.   
  
 _Frank_.  
  
Was he okay? Did that idiot kill him?   
  
That last time I heard Frank it was when that guy came down and was threatening to hurt me. He had yelled and apparently the guys on the other end had the sound on. I hoped to god he was okay, he was my life. I love him.   
  
That's why I had to get out of here, to find him and make everything okay. I threw on the Black Flag shirt (for a reminder of my Frankie) and some jeans. Slowly but surely I made my way to the door, twisting the knob and letting out a surprised gasp to find it wasn't locked. Checking the hallway for any sign of attackers, I quietly made my way out of the room.   
  
What was on the other side shocked me.   
  
 **Frank's POV**    
  
The clue was in the taped to one of the graves on a bright yellow piece of paper.   
  
 **The First**  it had read, along with a number.   
  
"Ah found the graves I see? Proud to call that  _monster_  your partner now?" Scream had snarled.  
  
"I don't know, he was your partner first." I said back. Scream let out some type of growl in response.   
  
"Ya know, your little  _boyfriend_  saw my modifications today."   
  
I felt my heart shatter. Modifications? Had he made Gee a monster too?   
  
"What did you do to him?!" I screamed.   
  
Scream made a 'tsk' noise. "I'd watch yourself, remind yourself who's in charge. And I think you know what I did to him."   
  
Scratch that,  _now_  my heart shatter into a million pieces. I could just imagine my poor, innocent Gee chained to that god awful bed, being changed into one of us.....a monster.   
  
"Now, on a cheerier note, ready for the next clue?"   
  
"Yes," I replied.   
  
"Okay.  _In the library is where it started, find where the pages parted_."   
  
That wasn't too hard, I must be getting good at this or he's loosing his edge. I just had to go to the library, find the book that explained the town's history, and the clue should be in there.   
  
I wandered around the town for a while before I finally found the small building that was the library. It only had one level and couldn't fit more than 20 people in it. There were bookshelves lining the right and left walls, with only 50 books in each shelf. I spotted a door in the back where there were claw marks.   
  
"May I help you?" Someone called when I walked over to the far right shelf. I jumped in surprise, squeaking slightly. There stood an old woman about 4'2, holding two books in her hands and a stern look on her face. I thanked the lord above that I wasn't in monster form right now.   
  
"Uh....who are you?" I enquired.   
  
She sighed out of annoyance. "I'm the librarian of course. Now, if you didn't need something I suggest you be on your way."  
  
She started towards a door near the end of the library, but I stopped her with a hand to the shoulder. "Wait! Why are you here?"   
  
"Why are you here?" She retorts.   
  
"No, like, the town's deserted. Why are you still here in the library?"   
  
She looks a little shocked by my statement, like she didn't know the town was deserted. Did she know?  
  
"The town's not deserted." That answered my question. "You're mentally ill, my good sir. Why don't you visit the local doctor?"   
  
By the way she talked, I knew she wasn't from this time.   
  
"What year is it?" I asked, taking my hand from her shoulder.   
  
"1925. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning up to do." She started to walk away again but I stopped her.   
  
"Do you know the name Ray Toro?"  
  
She froze, a look of fear and anger covering her eyes. She whipped around to face me, looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
"How do you know Raymond? He left long ago. He left our town in shambles. He......he broke my heart." She cries, putting her head in her hands.   
  
"How do you know Raymond?" I ask back.   
  
She looks up, "he is what ruined me."  
  
She opens opens up after that. We walked out back where two old, wooden chairs sat, facing out towards the woods. Taking our respective seats, she looks up at me and starts to explain.   
  
Her name is Christa and she has been 72 for 33 years. Her and Ray had been sweethearts since grade school, and the night of Ray's 18th birthday they were supposed to meet at her house for dinner. When he didn't show up, she went looking for him. She found him in that alley, still crying of his new form.   
  
Appalled by the sight, she ran home. That's what caused Ray's break down, knowing he couldn't have the love of his life anymore. The whole town was slaughtered with the exception of her, who was hiding in the library in fear. In 1980 she was still in the town, refusing to leave, when Ray came back. He begged for her forgiveness and when she couldn't give it to him, he lost it.   
  
"I ran to the back door, the one with the claw marks," Christa said. "He eventually got through were he tried to kill me. He said that if he couldn't have me, no one could."   
  
Ray attacked her, but she quickly stabbed him in the arm. The "blood" from the wound had seeped out and onto her, only to fall in her mouth (which was pretty gross to hear, not to mention experience -.-). Apparently if he swallow the blood of the changed, you become immortal.  
  
"I'm doomed to live forever with the memories of my disfigured past. I can't leave the town in fear."   
  
I nodded in understanding, reaching across the table to hold her hand. She smiles at the gesture.   
  
"Now, about that book you said you needed, I know exactly where it is. Follow me."   
  
She leads me back into the library and through the door with claw marks, where a book lay in a glass covering in the middle of the room.   
  
"This book has everything you need to know and more," she smiles.   
  
"Thanks." I smile back, walking towards the book. Lifting up the glass, I move the book onto a table. I quickly flipped through the pages until I found one with a bright piece of paper in it.   
  
 **Nightmare**    
  
I quickly dialed the number.   
  
"Congrats on your seventh clue Frank! Ready for your next clue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He chuckles, "alright.  _New found characters are always nice, but this special one has a little spice_." Then he hangs up.   
  
New characters has to mean Christa, but what does "has a little spice" mean?  
  
I'll have to ask her about this.


	10. Eighth Clue

**Frank's POV**  
  
"Christa, can I ask you something?" I asked, pacing in front of the desk Christa is currently working at. For a deserted town, there sure is a lot of work to be done.   
  
"You just did," Christa smirks. "But sure."  
  
"Is everything you told me yesterday true? Is there something else your not telling me?"  
  
She freeze and just stares at the computer screen. Slowly, she tears her gaze away from the dinosaur of a computer to look at me.   
  
"No." Is all she says, before turning back to the work in front of her. Of course, I knew she was lying. I voiced this to her.  
  
"I'm not one to lie Franklin!" She screams, hitting her hand on the desk. Stopping in my tracks, I turn to face her at the desk. She has guilt, fear, and anger written on her face.   
  
"Christa, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you mad I just-"  
  
"No no, it's fine, don't fuss over me. I'm just going to go lie down for a while in my home." She grabs her long brown coat off the back of her plush chair before adding, "you can stay in the back room if you want. There is a nice bed back there from when I used to sleep here." Then she's out the door in a haste.   
  
Something is wrong, very wrong.   
  
And I had to find out what was to get the next clue. That's what he meant in the clue,  _spice_  probably meaning secrets.   
  
Of course! I'm a fucking genius.   
  
I smile to myself before I go over to the door, peering out to make sure she is a good ways away. When I think she is, I follow her, still making sure there is a good distance and I'm hidden well enough. She is leading me to the outskirts of the town to a large, clean-looking house. It looks actually  _inhabitable_  compared to all the other buildings that made up the town.   
  
Christa looks around for a second, causing me to hide in shadows, then quickly goes inside. I look up towards the house, taking it all in, when I see something quickly move away from the top right window.   
  
 _What is she hiding?_  I think to myself as I walk up to the opening. As soon as I set foot in the abode, I am greeted with I sight I thought I wouldn't see forever.   
  
 _Ray._  
  
He was sitting there, in monster form, in one of the lush chairs that were in the living room. He had a cop of what looked like tea in one hand while the other was holding Christa's hand.   
  
When I entered, they both looked towards me.   
  
"Ray?" I ask, thinking that my eyes are playing sick tricks on me.   
  
Ray smiles a little. "Hello Frank."   
  
I probably looked like a fish, standing there in the doorway with my mouth opening and closing. What could I say? " _Oh hey Ray, back from the dead I see_." No.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I finally settle with asking.   
  
"What are you doing here? You followed me, didn't yo-" Christa starts, only to be cut off by Ray's hand patting her's   
  
"Well, you see, that's not my secret to tell." He gestures towards Christa, who sighs and then gets up.   
  
"Follow me." She commands with an angry expression. I obediently follow, sneaking a few glances at Ray as I do. She leads me up the creaky stairs and through a long corridor before we arrive at the destination.   
  
It is a black door, with "DO NOT ENTER" written in big red words across it. There is no handle, only a weird hole where it's supposed to be. As I was about to ask Christa how we get in, she holds her hands out and mutters a few words in a strange language. A gold doorknob suddenly appears.   
  
Cause things couldn't get more weird in my life.   
  
She gestures for me to go in, and I eventually do. Despite the creepiness, I need answers to get the next clue. Inside, the room is creepier than the door. There is black everywhere the eye can see, with red candles lining each of the walls. In the center is a rectangular, black table with a wooden bowl on top. Next to the bowl is a large book, two brown candles, and a claw of some sort.   
  
"What is this?" I enquire, stepping into the room and gazing around.   
  
"The timber decks, or, witch room." Christa explains, grazing her fingertips over the table.   
  
"Witch room?" I state dumbfounded. Surely she wasn't a  _witch_ , was she?   
  
"Yes."   
  
There is silence for a few moments, in which I'm freaking out in my mind. Witch? Did she bring Ray back from the dead?   
  
"Did you bring Ray back-"  
  
"Yes. I used a spell and the claw to bring him back. Though, he can never be in human form again, for the claw came from his monster form." She clarifies.   
  
"So....you're a witch?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose you could call me that." She smiles a little.   
  
"But, I thought you hated Ray? Why bring him back?"  
  
"Ah," she takes a seat in a nearby chair and gestures for me to do the same. "I hated him for leaving me. When you said you buried him, I knew I could bring him back. Now we are both stuck here, with each other."  
  
"Okay." I nod a little in understanding. I'm still looking around the odd room, when I spot the bright piece of paper I've been looking for. It was placed in the bowl, sticking out amongst the dark colors.  
  
 **Was**  
  
I told Christa I had some "business" to take care of, and quickly walked out to call the number.   
  
"Ah Frank. Glad to see you've figured out another clue. You're almost done, ya know."  
  
"Ya well, I really want my boyfriend back." I responded, gaining more confidence knowing this sick game was almost over.  
  
"Oh, who says he  _wants_  to go back? I wouldn't after what you've done and what you've become." He snickers.  
  
"I love him! He LOVES me! He would never stay with you!" I scream back.   
  
"Watch yourself Frank, remember who's in charge here." The man warns. "Now, are you ready for the clue? Or should I just go get wittle Gee?"   
  
I choked out a yes.   
  
"Okay.  _He was a mistake, way too blind, used for your pleasure then left behind. But you'll have to reopen old wounds, to find the sanctity of the clue_."  
  
I knew exactly what it meant the second the last word was uttered.


	11. Opening Old Wounds

He meant the guy I cheated on Gerard with. Now the name came back to me: Zack.   
  
We had met when some of the guys went out to get a drink after a show, me stupidly tagging along since Gerard wasn't there. Turns out when they said "drink" they meant "let's drink beers on the way to a gay strip club and then all get laid". By the time we actually got to our destination, I was ass-faced drunk. Zack (or should I say Zacky Vengeance according to his name tag) came over to me to give me a dance, but we got a little too carried away. He was a big fan of our band and would apparently do  _anything_  to meet us.  I guess one of the guys offered him a job since he was hot and that's why he was working there the next day.  
  
He was all the way back in California though, and I only had one day to get there, find him, and find the clue. Great.  
  
*************************************  
  
The flight took 5 hours, not including fucking lay overs and the drive. All together it took me 7 hours to finally get to studio. Hopefully Zack would be there, or someone there could tell me his number or address.   
  
I walked the normal path up to the glass doors, feeling strangely at ease to be back somewhere I knew.   
  
"Hey Frank." Ben, the receptionist, called when I walked in.   
  
I gave a fake smile. "Hey Ben. I was wondering, do you have the address or number of the new intern? That Zack guy?"  
  
He frowned a little but then smirked. "Things didn't work out with Gerard huh? I was hoping you would get together with Zack."  
  
Now it was my turn to frown. Did he think that I would ever love anybody besides Gerard? He is my world....or, was. But I knew I had to lie.   
  
"No, I like Zack a lot now. I couldn't be bothered with Gerard." I lied.   
  
"Yeah, Gerard was holding you back. I always thought you could do better."  
  
 _Bitch I'll show you better when I put my foot up your ass_ , I thought.   
  
"Yeah. So how about that address and number?"  
  
Ben smiled and handed me a sheet of paper.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Your welcome, have fun." Ben winked, causing me to flush with anger.  
  
When all this is settled, someone is so getting fired.   
  
*************************  
  
Zack's home wasn't too far away, and it was actually pretty nice. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was a strange yellow color with a bright blue door and a cobblestone walkway. Odd colors, but it somehow fit together.   
  
I brought my hand down on the door in a harsh knock, some of my anger coming out. If I hadn't have been so stupid, Gerard probably wouldn't have left and gotten kidnapped. If Zack hadn't taken advantage of my drunken state, none of this would've happened.  
  
"Oh, hey Frankie." Greeted Zack when he opened the door. I winced at the nickname, only Gerard could call me that."What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um......could I come in?"   
  
"Sure." He opened the door more, allowing me to enter.   
  
The inside of the house was a mess of papers, frilly clothes I assumed was for his stripping career (how cleanly he was as to display his striping gear like that -.-), and dirty dishes. I saw a couch to the right of the doorway near a shabby TV, so I wandered over to it. When I sat down, something pricked me.   
  
I sat on a fucking  _toothbrush_. How lovely.  
  
"So, what did you need?"   
  
That's the thing, I didn't want to say why I had come here. I knew I had to sleep with him again to get the next clue, I had to "reopen old wounds".   
  
 _For Gerard_  I kept repeating in my head.  _For Gerard_.   
  
Ironic.  
  
"I-I......I want you."   
  
Silence.   
  
"What?" He asks, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"I want you. I've realized I want you instead of Gerard."  
  
Silence again.  
  
A smile soon situates on his face. "Okay."  
  
 _For Gerard_


	12. It's For Gerard

**Frank's POV**  
  
Zack wasted no time with leading me to the bedroom. Unlike the rest of his house, it was fairly clean.   
  
Typical.   
  
He threw me down on the bed and quickly straddled me, grinding down like it was the only thing keeping him alive. I faked a moan, not turned on at all from his forwardness. Gerard usually took his time, making gentle and caring touches but then fucked me into the bed. It was amazing really, it led to unbelievable orgasms.   
  
"Finally decided to leave that old guy, huh?" Zack said, still grinding down. Old guy? Gerard was two years older than me. Just because he wasn't a 19-year-old whore doesn't make him old.   
  
"Yeah." I lied, silently cursing every god for making me do this.   
  
"Too slow for you? You needed someone faster to fuck you, like me?" He moaned out, grinding down especially hard. I yelped a little at the contact, but eventually nodded. It killed me inside, doing this, knowing Gerard was out there. I knew this was so I could get him back, but I loved him. I cheated on him once and it hurt both of us, I didn't want to go through the torment of knowing what I had done again.   
  
"Do you need prepping?" Zack asked while taking mine and his clothes off. I shook my head. I just wanted to get this over with, even if there was a little pain.   
  
Reaching over me to get to the drawer, he grabs lube and coats his dick in it. He doesn't even alert me before he pushes in. It hurts like a motherfucker, but I knew I deserved it.   
  
"God Frank, you're always so fucking tight." Zack moans. I'm shaking a little from the pain, but I had to suck it up. I caused this. This is my fault. I deserved this.   
  
"Oh Zack." I fake moan. He starts to thrust, not even making a pattern, just erratically thrusting. "You're so big, feels so good. SO much better than Gerard."   
  
Of course it's a lie, it didn't feel good at all. And he was much, MUCH smaller than Gerard. Gerard's dick was at least 12 inches long and thick, while Zack's was only 5 inches and pencil-thin.   
  
I could almost laugh at it if I wasn't in so much pain.   
  
The awful, speedy thrusting continues for about 10 more minutes. After a while it starts to feel good, especially when he hits my spot. But nothing could ever compare to Gerard.  
  
"Oh...oh I'm so close." Zack states. Wow, that didn't last long. He grabs ahold of my dick and quickly starts to jerk me off.  
  
"Oh god." I moan as I come, not feeling nearly as good as when Gerard and I have sex.   
  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK!" Zack screams before he comes, collapsing on top of me. He lays there for a second, catching his breath, but eventually moves off me to grab a pair of boxers.  
  
"Was it good for you?" He asks when he lays back down. I mentally roll my eyes, what a cliché.   
  
"Amazing." I lie through me teeth.   
  
"True that." He responds. God, if you're up there, strike me down right now. Smite me all-might smiter!  
  
"Do you mind if I use the bathroom real quick?"   
  
He smiles, "nah, go ahead. But hurry back, I'm wanting round two." He smacks my ass when I get out of the bed. I wince a little at the touch.   
  
When I get into the bathroom and lock the door, I examine myself. My ass is bleeding a little, and there are bruise marks on my hips. I was hoping for no markings, but that's what I get I guess.   
  
I was making my way out of the bedroom when I saw it.  
  
A camera.   
  
 **Gerard's POV**  
  
I was in tears.   
  
When I stumbled into the hallway, I saw that the room across from me was the control room. The door was left open, practically beckoning   
me to come and take a look at all the monitors. I had, and when I did it shocked me. The monitors showed such things as my house, an old town, a room with a grotesque looking monster and an old lady, an old hospital, and even a guy's house. The guy's house caught my attention, so I watched that one.   
  
I watched as he went around tidying things up, watching TV, and finally: fucking Frank.   
  
I watched in complete horror and sadness and Frank walked in, telling that guy that he was done with me and wanted him.   
  
I watched as the guy led Frank to the bedroom and fucked him raw, leaving Frank moaning. He even told him that he was bigger than me.  
  
Did Frank not love me anymore? Of course not, who am I kidding. He just had sex with this guy - Zack, I think - and told him he didn't want me anymore. That broke me.   
  
Now, I lay on the cold tile floor, wanting to shrivel up and die. I was sobbing like mad, flooding the room with my painful tears. Eventually that man came back, crouching down beside me. He didn't look mad at all, in fact, he looked sad.  
  
"I told you he's no good for you. Look what he's done." He said, cupping my face in his hands. "Who could hurt such a pretty face?"  
  
I smiled a little and leaned into the touch.   
  
"You can stay here, ya know. You can stay here, with me, forever and ever. He won't be able to hurt you again." He explains.  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"You can call me Synyster Gates." He smirks. "Will you stay?"  
  
I hesitate. Could I stay with him? I know Frank hurt me, but I still love him. I will always love him.   
  
"I don't know, I still love-"   
  
I'm cut off by a harsh smack to the face.   
  
"Don't you DARE say you are still in love with him! He's hurt you! Look what he's done!" Gates screams.  
  
"But I do, I don't know why, I just-"  
  
Another slap is delivered.   
  
"You're un-fucking-belivable." He mutters before dragging me back to my old room. He (thankfully) leaves me clothed as he restrains me again. "Don't fucking move. I'll be back."  
  
Then he leaves, slamming the door on his way out.


	13. Last Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's on the last clue. If he get's this one he'll find out where Gerard is.

**Zacky's POV**  
  
I move my arms away from cuddling Frank when I hear the phone ringing.   
  
"Hello?" I greet.  
  
"Applesauce." The person says, and I immediately leave the room. I all but run down the hallway until I'm out on the balcony.   
  
"What is it Gates? It better be good if you're using the safe word." I say angrily.   
  
"It is," Synyster replies. "Gerard still loves that piece of shit-"  
  
"Hey! Don't insult him! I know you love your precious little Gerard, but don't criticize Frankie."  
  
"You don't understand! Gerard still loves him and he doesn't want to stay! We have to use the special plan."  
  
I contemplate this for a few moments. I didn't want to use the special plan, but I didn't want Frank to go back to Gerard. If I can't have him, no one could.  
  
"Why can't you just control Gerard? I'm happy with Frank, he'll learn to love me. Gerard will learn to love you. Let's not get drastic here." I reason.   
  
"No! That's the thing! Gerard won't stop loving Frank! And Frank won't stop loving Gerard! You have kill him. Gerard will see it happen, and then he'll get over it."  
  
I didn't want to kill Frank, but if it's as serious as Synyster says, it has to be done. I mutter my reply, telling him I'll do it and to have Gerard watch the monitor in 5 minutes, then hang up. It wasn't going to be easy to kill Frank, we started this whole thing because of him.   
  
I love him. Gates loves Gerard. So, we did the only rational thing. We exposed Frank to his horrid past so he would loose hope in Gerard loving him, and seek a companion. That's where I came in.   
  
Too bad he has to die.   
  
I go into my "special room" full of all my tools, and grab a knife. I make sure it's a nice knife, Frank deserves to die by a nice, clean weapon.  
  
I tuck it into my boxers before making my way back to my room. Frank is laying on the bed, strangely looking out of breath, staring at the corner of the room. I follow his gaze, only to see the camera there.   
  
"Frank.." I say somberly.   
  
He whips his gaze back to me, giving me a smile. "Hi."  
  
I make my way back to the bed and sit, being extremely careful of the knife.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
 **Frank's POV**  
  
"You know I love you, right?" He asks.   
  
 _Of course you do, that's why you're going to kill me_.  
  
When he walked out of the room, I had followed him. Making sure I kept a safe distance, I crouched down behind the wall outside the balcony to listen.   
  
"What is it Gates? It better be good if you're using the safe word." Zack had snapped angrily. I couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying,  but it must've been pretty bad, for a second later, Zack all but yelled.   
  
"Hey! Don't insult him! I know you love your precious little Gerard, but don't criticize Frankie..............Why can't you just control Gerard? I'm happy with Frank, he'll learn to love me. Gerard will learn to love you. Let's not get drastic here"  
  
The man on the other end has Gerard? That means....  
  
He's the kidnapper.   
  
Zack is his accomplice.   
  
That's why he slept with me! To distract me from Gerard so that other man could mess with his head!  
  
"...................Fine, I'll kill him. God."   
  
I heard him angrily snap the phone shut, scaring me and making me dash back to the bedroom. I heard him stomp down the hall, open a door, and then make his way back down the hallway. I quickly avert my gaze to the camera, trying to focus on anything other than the fact I might die.   
  
My mind was going a million miles a minute, running wild from the overflow of new information. He knew who had Gerard? Of course he did, they're accomplices in this crime.   
  
"Of course I do." I responded with a smile. I placed my hand on top of his cautiously. "And I love you." I lied.   
  
He smiles a little with a slight nod of the head. He fidgeted a little before moving closer to me. Making a quick glance down, I saw something sharp poking out of his boxers.  
  
 _A knife._.   
  
I guess I was looking at the object too long because Zack followed my gaze. He too saw the knife protruding slightly.  
  
"Fuck." He curse, quickly reaching for the weapon. I took this time to spring from the bed, letting my legs carry me to a destination. Behind me I heard the pounding of Zack's feet against the hard wood floor.   
  
I soon figured that my legs were taking me to the balcony. Was my body realizing I had no chance before my mind did, so was therefore going to make me jump off the ledge?   
  
To my surprise, I whipped around at the last second before plummeting downward. The first thing to greet my vision was a very sad-looking Zack, holding the knife like a baby.   
  
"I really don't want to Frank, but it's for the best. Gerard won't love Gates until you're dead." He explained.  
  
"Gerard will never love Gates! Why can't you both just understand that?!" I screamed in heartbreak.   
  
"He will if you're dead. I'm sorry sugar, I really am. I love you." He steps forward extends his arms, signaling he wants one last hug. I step into the embrace, waiting for the plunge of the dagger.   
  
"I love you." He whispers, sounding strangely like Gerard.  
  
 _Gerard_.   
  
I feel him raise the arm with the knife, preparing to strike.  
  
But I'm quicker.  
  
I speedily flip us around so he's facing the ledge, and push.   
  
He looks shocked for a moment, flailing his arms uselessly. I shove him one last time before he falls, me hearing a sickening  _crunch_  as he hits the concrete.   
  
"I hate you," I whisper softly. Ultimately I make the mistake of looking over the edge, only to find he mangled body of Zack and....the yellow paper sticking out of his boxers.  
  
I make my way down to the body via the stairs, trying to avert my eyes from the blood and the soulless eyes. My hand gratefully makes it's way around the gore to grab the clue.   
  
 **Started**  
  
There is no number.   
  
This is the last clue.   
  
 **It's In The Place Where The Nightmare Was Started**  
  
Oh my god.


	14. Torture

**Gerard's POV**  
  
It was a long time before Synyster came back, mumbling something about “stupid partners never getting the job done”. He stormed over to the far wall with all the tools, quickly scanning from something specific. After checking two drawers, he went over to a big box painted orange in the corner of the room.   
  
"Aha!" He screams out, digging through the box some more. He finds what he needs fairly quick, placing them on the floor next to him.   
  
Rope, two needles full of a gray substance, a knife, a saw, and tape.   
  
I have a feeling that shit is about to hit the fan.   
  
After scooping up the various tools, he walks back over to me, cautiously placing the items on a small table next to my bed. I know realize I'm struggling against my bonds, screaming so hard my throats hoarse. He's cleaning the needles, a sympathetic look in his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. We can't wait any longer for the final step. You need to be stronger. Stronger than Ray." He mutters the last two sentences to himself. He quickly picks up the tape and places a thick strip over my mouth to silence me. I can't scream for help or move. I'm completely at the mercy of Synyster.   
  
I was still wriggling around in a desperate attempt to free myself, but it was futile. He reached for the rope, but forgot about it and turned back to me.   
  
Softly stroking my cheek, he spoke in a caring voice. "It's going to be okay Gee," I closed my eyes at the nickname. "I'm sorry about this. I have some sedative so you won't feel it." He smiled.   
  
He removed the tape a little ways off my lips, leaning in for a kiss. When he got close enough, I closed my teeth around his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.   
  
Screaming in pain, he tries to move away, but I'm able to hang on for a little while longer until he smacks me in the head.   
  
"You want to play that game?" He asks menacingly. "Find, let's play."  
  
It's when he picks up one of the needles and throws it across the room that I realize I just flew the shit at the fan, and turned the fan on. That was my sedative. My fucking  _sedative_.   
  
Before he does any real damage he ties the rope around my stomach and the bed, making sure I can't move an inch. He takes the remanding needle and plunges it into my neck, making my cringe and scream as the tip penetrates my skin. (A/N aahahhah I'm sorry that sentence is so dirty . Alright, continue). I feel something being injected in me and it makes my skin crawl. Should I struggle more? Would that make it worse? Maybe I could just plead him with my eyes.  
  
I am really starting to lose it.   
  
Synyster gives me one last sadistic smile before turning towards the knife and saw. Picking up a box, I see him slip out surgical gloves and pull them on.  
  
"They're for protection," he explains when he sees my questioning look, his smiling growing a little. "This is going to get messy."   
  
With that he plunges the knife forward. All I see is red and feel a blinding pain. It feels as though someone has branded me like a cow, and then stuck their fingers in the wound. The blade is sharp and precise, carving into my skin.   
  
I watch as Synyster takes out his phone, but I'm in too much pain to care who he's calling.  
  
"Hello Frankie." I hear over the sound of my screams as he carves again. "What am I doing? Well, you see, you've been a very bad boy Frankie. Killing Zacky like that was not entertaining at all. You should've been in monster form."  
  
What the fuck is he talking about? Monster form. What the  _actual fuck_?  
  
I yell out again in agony as he twists the knife in my shoulder.  
  
"I'm turning him." I caught Synyster saying. He puts the phone by my head, taping the screen to make it on speaker.   
  
"Gee? Gee, are you okay? I'm coming for you baby." Frank says. I wished, prayed, hoped that what he said was true. Of course, I knew it wasn't. I saw those tapes with my own eyes. He's a liar. A betrayer. But I can't bring myself to tell him that.  
  
"Tell him how much it hurts  _Gee_." Synyster sneers, flicking his wrists to the knife curves. I scream again, yelling out to Frank and telling him to make it stop.   
  
I just realized Synyster's name really describes him.   
  
"It's okay Gee. You just got to last, you gotta-" Frank's cut off by my loud screams of agony.   
  
"You caused this Frank. You turned him. You did this." Synyster snarls into the phone, before shutting it and turning back to me. "You're almost done. Just one more touch."  
  
He now has the saw in his hands, and I'm deathly afraid of how he's going to use it. It's when he's about to cut into my hip when it happens.   
  
The door bursts open, revealing a large shadowed figure.   
  
"STOP!"


	15. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All from Frank's POV

“Stop!” I yell.   
  
Synyster freezes. Gerard freezes.  _Time_  freezes.  
  
We’re on the last chapter of this sick and twisted story, everyone knows it. I’ve figured out the last clue, which has lead me to my love.  
  
He was in the basement of our fucking house this whole time, trapped behind metal doors that I had no idea were down there. Gates must’ve been planning this for a while, for he had a control room and all different tools beneath our feet.   
  
It freaks me out a little to know that he was living under us this  _whole time_.   
  
But now he knows his plans have been foiled, it’s evident by the look on his face. Terror and regret flash across it as he takes in my monster form. Maybe he didn’t expect Ray to do such a good job of turning me, and was now regretting the whole devious plot.   
  
That is, until he smiles a sadistic smile, showing all of his yellow teeth.   
  
“Release him  _Gates_.” I seethe. I’m still wary about his gaze though. That smile means something. It’s not just to freak me out or make me squirm.  _He has something planned._  
  
“Oh I’m so sorry Frankie,” he places the saw back on the tray. “I didn’t mean any harm.”   
  
“Like fuck you didn’t,” I gesture to Gerard. He’s lying on the bed, completely unable of movement from the restrains he has.   
  
“Honest.” Gates replies, walking away from the bed to completely face me.   
  
I was about to come up with another smart reply, when I see the skin underneath his clothes move.  
  
 _Fuck._.  
  
He’s quicker at changing into monster form than I am, and he doesn’t even twitch! I may have thought I was big, but he was bigger. His chest was wider and he was at least several feet taller than me.   
  
“Now I mean to cause harm.” And with that he charges.   
  
He’s faster too.   
  
I’m up against the wall before I can even blink, pinned to the cement by the hands on my neck. It’s infuriating to know that I have the man who’s cause Gerard, Ray, and me all this pain right in front of me and not being able to do anything but grip his wrists.   
  
His smile widens as he sees my distress, pushing harder against my neck. I squeal in surprise.   
  
“You thought you were going to save him?” Gates taunts, pushing harder and harder. “You thought you were going to take MY lover away from me?” He viciously slams me against the wall. “You ruin him! You HAVE ruined him! Look at all the pain you’ve caused, all the hurt and the heartbreak! You-”  
  
I knee him in the groin before he can finish. And fucking finally he let’s me go, backing away to cup his dick.   
  
“That’s low!” He shouts.   
  
“You’re low!” I scream back, rushing forward. I successfully land several quick blows to his stomach before he composes himself. Throwing himself at me, he bares his teeth and growls. Before he has a chance to though, I put all the force I could muster into my hit and knocked him in the face.  
  
  
  
He stumbles back before collapsing on the ground with a low ‘thud’.   
  
I don’t have to check to know he’s out cold. I immediately rush over to Gerard to get him out of his straps and restraints.   
  
Afterwards I pull him into a hug. “Gerard!” I cry. “I missed you so much!” I lean in for a wonderful, passionate kiss when I’m shoved away, flying off the bed.  
  
“G-Gerard?” I stutter.   
  
He smiles, but it doesn’t send my heart fluttering like it used to.   
  
It sends shivers down my spine.  
  
“Gerard? What’s gotten into you?”  
  
His smile grows, it almost looks like Synyster’s. His eyes are darker than normal, the golden flecks absent and his face shadowed. “What’s gotten into  _me_  Frankie?” He says sarcastically. “What’s gotten into  _you_?”   
  
“Gerard....I..don’t-”  
  
“Understand?” He finishes. I nod, while he laughs and shakes his head. “Understand this Frank, I  _hate you_. I love Synyster now.”   
  
Speak of the devil, Synyster is getting up from the floor. But instead of coming over to us, he stays in place, staring at Gerard like I am.   
  
His face looks confused for a moment before his face softens, the golden flecks returning. “I...No-no, I don’t love him. Frankie, I-”  
  
Dark Gerard comes back. “I hate you.” He laughs again, loud and brooding. Synyster and I share a puzzled look. What is going on? At first I thought Gerard may have developed Stockholm Syndrome, but then he returned to...normal, I guess?   
  
He’s dark one minute, and nice the next. It’s like he’s having an external battle, voicing his thoughts like two different people.  
  
I’m wondering if I should be looking on his shoulders for an angel and a devil.   
  
Gerard is still muttering mean and comforting things when I hear footsteps coming down the polished hallway. Synyster seems too shocked to move, staring at Gerard while he’s in his own little world. He’s so engrossed with watching him that he doesn’t hear the intruders burst through the door.   
  
“Frank! Are you okay?” Ray asks, quickly going over to me. He examines me like a mother would a child, but stops when he looks at Gerard and Synyster. “What’s going on? What-”  
  
“How are you here? I thought you couldn’t leave the town.....” I mutter.   
  
“I cast a spell so the untrained eye sees him as a human,” answers Christa. “Now, what’s going on here?”   
  
We all turn to Gerard.   
  
“What are you fucking looking at?” Dark Gerard snarls.   
  
“I’m sorry..I don’t know....Frankie?” Sweet Gerard stutters, a confused look on his face. “Can we go home?”  
  
“So I can kill you?” Dark Gerard snaps again, adding his menacing laugh.   
  
Ray looks just as confused as Synyster and I, but Christa looks oddly focused. Her eyes are trained on Gerard when she takes a confident step forward. Placing her hands on Gerard’s head, she closes her eyes. Gerard is still under her touch.   
  
After a good 10 minutes Christa finally backs away. “He’s a  _kalip_ ,” she mutters.   
  
“What is that? What’s wrong with him?” Asks Synyster. All anger is forgotten for a moment as we all focus on Gerard. This is all about Gerard.   
  
“A kalip is, in the witch world, a person who has more than one mortal occupying the body.” Christa explains. With a roll of the eyes she explains further, “Gerard has two people in his body. Himself, and then a darker, more powerful version.”  
  
“How did that happen?” Ray pipes up.   
  
“The serum that initiates the change makes you stronger, more powerful.....angrier. This ‘persona’, if you will, takes over your normal mind. Now, you still have your memories and important information, but you’re darker. That’s just what it does.” She pauses the lecture, turning to face the rest of us. “But that’s not what happened here. The dark persona is in there, yes.....but so is the normal Gerard.”  
  
There was a long period of silence, where we all stared at Gerard and then each other.   
  
Finally, I asked the question that was on everyone’s mind. “Can you fix him?”  
  
“I can try. But the darker mind is already established in his head. It will take a lot of power to fully bring back the “normal” Gerard, if you will.” Responds a very disappointed Christa. Without any other words from the group, she steps forward and places her hands on Gerard’s head.   
  
Everyone doesn’t breathe, and not just because it feels as though the air was just sucked from the room. A red orb of light is surrounding the witch and my boyfriend, engulfing them in it’s bright light. You could hear the pair’s screams from across the world; the screams of pain and terror. Christa’s eyes are closed in concentration, while Gerard’s eyes are open and tear-filled. This carries on for several more minutes until they both let out a  **terrifying**  screech.    
  
“Christa!” Ray yells when she starts fumbling around. There are bags under her eyes and her nose is strongly bleeding. “Christa, are you okay?” He’s holding her to his chest now, muttering sweet nothings in her ear.   
  
She smiles a little before looking at Gerard, who’s lying back on the bed. “I saved him. The dark mind is gone. But....”  
  
“But what?” Ray demands.   
  
“But...I’m afraid I’ve lost all power. I’m....I’m dying Ray.”   
  
The mentioned looked stricken with grief, muttering things such as “no you can’t die” and “you’re not leaving me”. But in the end, Christa goes limp in his arms. While he’s crying out in heartbreak, Synyster tries to make a quick exit.  
  
“No.” I state, rushing over and punching him in the neck. There’s a sickening  _crack_  as my fist collides with nape of his neck, and he falls to the ground lifelessly.   
  
How gutless he is; trying to run out when his plans are foiled.  
  
Pathetic.....  
  
I go over to Gerard, seeing him lying on the bed with his eyes shut. When he feels movement though, his eyes flutter open. “Frankie?” He asks.   
  
I smile sadly. “Hey Gee.”  
  
All of a sudden, he jolts up. I think Christa’s spell didn’t work and that she died for nothing, but he doesn’t shove me or make rude comments. He just looks around the room, his eyes scanning Ray and the two lifeless bodies in the room.   
  
“What...What happened?” He asks.   
  
“I’ll explain everything to you, I promise. But right now we have to get cleaned up and get you up to bed.” I turn to Ray, “I’m sorry about Christa.”  
  
He smiles sadly. “She was always like that. So giving and caring. She even told me she wanted to die helping someone. Look’s like she got her wish.”   
  
“Thank you for all your help. If you want, I’ll send a real mattress to the town and-”  
  
“The town? I can’t go back to the town, I couldn’t get there if I wanted to. Christa’s dead, the spell is broken. People will see me for what I am....”  
  
“You can stay here!” I plead. I get what he’s trying to say, but he can’t leave me again.   
  
“No...I can’t. You and Gerard need to live your lives, forget about all this. I’ve overstayed my welcome on this earth.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before he grabs the knife laying on the table and plunges it into his chest. Flashing me one last smile, he falls to the ground to lay behind his dead lover.  
  
At least they died together.   
  
“Gerard, are you okay?” I ask.   
  
“Yeah.....yeah, I think so. Why are we down here? What is this place?” He asks back.   
  
It’s at that moment that I realize Christa hasn’t only erased the dark mind, but Gerard’s memories of all this. He doesn’t remember Synyster, Zacky, or even what terrible monster his boyfriend is.  
  
I wish I could thank her.  
 “No reason. We found this place in the basement and went exploring. You fell and hit your head, so I brought you to this bed.”  
  
He thinks for a moment. “Yeah...yeah, I remember hitting my head and being dragged here. Thank’s for bringing me here Frankie.” He smiles. And it’s a genuine smile this time, not forced, not dark. I haven’t seen it in a long time....  
  
I missed it so much.


End file.
